Mirrors and Wings
by AnnaKyuun
Summary: [Chap 3 UP! ]Jeon Jungkook memiliki hidup yang biasa hingga ia tidak sengaja bertemu V. Namja itu membuat Jungkook nyaman. Dengan kebiasaannya menutup mata Jungkook dan menceritakannya legenda cermin dan dua malaikat. Hingga Jungkook berkunjung ke sebuah mansion dan jatuh ke dalam cermin. Bersama V yang memiliki kebenaran di dalamnya. Taekook! Namjin! Minyoon! YAOI! RATED M! [ Rnr]
1. Chapter 1

A BTS FANFICTION

.

.

.

PAIRINGS :

VKOOK

MINYOON

NAMJIN

.

.

.

WARNING : YAOI AND BOYSLOVE

RATED M

GENRE : HURT COMFORT. .ROMANCE

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Seoul, tahun 1756

Mansion Park−Sabtu malam, night of the sweat.

.

.

.

.

" Ayo Baekhyun! Kau pasti bisa! Tinggal bahunya saja lagi Baekhyun!"

" AYO!"

" ANGGGHHHH! ARRRGHHHHH!"

Baekhyun mengerang tertahan dan menjerit sekeras yang ia bisa. Hingga seluruh bibirnya memutih sempurna seperti orang mati. Peluh sebesar biji jagung sudah membanjiri tubuh rampingnya bahkan ke akar-akar rambut coklat Baekhyun sekalipun.

Sprei putih yang menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang terjadi malam ini−telah kusam dan lecek. Sprei dari sutra mahal itu telah dikusak dan dicengkram oleh Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga seolah-olah ingin menarik segala sesuatu di samping tubuhnya.

Ruangan bergaya romawi itu penuh dengan erangan dan jeritan penuh kesakitan milik Baekhyun. Yang sedari tadi terus menggerakkan kepalanya dan mengejan hingga ia bisa merasakan bahwa nyawanya sendiri sudah menggantung di ujung tenggorokan. Rambut Baekhyun telah acak-acakan. Manik hitam Baekhyun memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

Pandangannya hampir sepenuhnya mengabur. Namja manis itu benar-benar ingin merasakan pingsan barang sedetik saja. Karena rasa sakitnya hampir-hampir membuat Baekhyun sekarat dan merasakan sakit seperti semua tulang rusuknya dipatahkan secara bersamaan.

" Chagi...Sayang−" Sebuah suara bass mengalun lembut di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin sekali menoleh tetapi di bawah sana memerlukan perhatian dan seluruh pusat konsentrasinya sekarang juga. Jadi−Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerang lirih dan mencengkram tangan besar itu kuat-kuat.

" Y-yeollih...A-aku sudah tidak k-kuat..."

Namja yang menyentuh rambut Baekhyun itu hanya bisa tersenyum sendu. Keadaan Baekhyun sudah begitu parah. Dengan wajah memucat dan nafas terpotong-potong itu sudah cukup menyayat hatinya. Ditambah tubuh Baekhyun menegang−seolah-olah ingin mematahkan semua tubuhnya sesaat.

Ingin rasanya ia menggantikan posisi istri manisnya ini tapi sayangya kodratnya bukan seperti itu. Biarpun istri manisnya ini adalah seorang namja−namja yang ditakdirkan untuk menghamili. Bukannya dihamili seperti Baekhyun sekarang.

Tetapi setiap insan sudah digariskan takdirnya dengan begitu sempurna oleh Tuhan−seolah-olah semua hal yang terjadi pasti membawa sesuatu makna yang tidak pernah dilihat secara tersirat sekalipun.

" C-chanyeol...a-aku ARRGGGGH! B-BAHUNYA ARRGHH...M-MENGANJAL DI..LU-LUBANGH!"

Baekhyun kembali menjerit−kali ini sekaligus berteriak saat sesuatu itu mulai memaksa lubang kecilnya melebar hingga 10 mungkin 15 kali lipat dari umumnya. Membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dalam kesakitan dan menjerit. Membiarkan tenggorokannya menjadi mati rasa.

Namja manis itu menggapai tangan Chanyeol dan mencengkramnya panik hingga Chanyeol juga mendesis sakit karena kuku-kuku Baekhyun melukai kulitnya.

Chanyeol segera menegakkan kepalanya gelisah saat Baekhyun mulai mengeluh dengan raut penuh penderitaan. Tangannya mengelus pipi Baekhyun bertubi-tubi sampai ke daerah leher agar meringankan sedikit dari rasa sakit yang diderita namja manis itu.

Suami dari Baekhyun itu bertanya dengan bibir bergetar. Nadanya tegas tapi rautnya ketakutan. Ketakutan untuk kehilangan istri satu-satunya itu.

" Yoongi... B-bagaimana?"

Seorang namja yang juga sama berpeluhnya dengan Baekhyun−mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Chanyeol dengan rambut hitam sangat basah dan wajah memerah karena kelelahan. Ia memajukan dagunya−memberi isyarat tanda tanya kepada Chanyeol karena dia tidak bisa bicara sekarang dan harus menyelamatkan dua nyawa sekaligus.

" Cepatlah Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak punya waktu! Lihatlah istri dan calon anakmu ini!" Bentak Yoongi. Dia mengerutkan wajahnya dan mencibir.

Ia sangat tidak suka bila sudah diganggu saat memulai pekerjaannya sekarang. "Baekhyun baik-baik saja! Hanya saja tubuh anakmu cukup besar hingga bahunya daritadi keluar masuk karena susah untuk keluar!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa meneguk ludah gelisah saat mendengar pernyataan Yoongi yang mengerang kesusahan. Tangan namja itu mencoba membantu menarik kepala bayi di lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun daritadi mengerang-ngerangkan namanya dan mengeluh kelelahan. Baekhyun juga terus menerus meminta Chanyeol untuk segera mempercepat proses persalinannya karena 90% dari seluruh tenaganya telah dipakai dan hanya tersisa sedikit lagi.

Sebelum namja manis itu menutupkan matanya pingsan. Padahal bayi mereka hanya tinggal setengah jalan lagi. Tapi bahunya mengganjal di lubang Baekhyun karena sepertinya bayi itu memiliki fisik kekar Chanyeol.

" Kau..." Baekhyun tiba-tiba menatap Chanyeol tajam. Dengan wajah mengenaskan−Baekhyun masih bisa mampu menyumpahi Chanyeol tentang anak pertama mereka yang mirip dengan suaminya itu.

" A-apa sayangku?" Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata. " K-kau perlu sesuatu!?"

Baekhyun mendesis sambil mencengkram rambut hitam Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol mengerang. " Aisshh...B-baek manisku!"

" K-KENAPA K-KAU MEMBUAT A-ANAK BEGINI SUSAH U-UNTUK KELUARNYA!?" Teriak Baekhyun tiba-tiba. " L-LUBANGKU T-TIDAK S-SEBESAR LUBANG P-PEMBUANGAN PIPA PARK DOBY CHANYEOL!"

Membuat Yoongi sampai menyemburkan air liurnya sendiri karena tertawa mendengar jeritan Baekhyun yang seolah-olah tidak rela.

"ARRRGGGGGGHH...YEOLLIE! B-BAYINYA MELUNCUR! GYAAAAAH!"

Yoongi membulatkan matanya kaget saat bayi itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur dengan mulusnya menuju kedua belah tangannya yang sedari tadi menunggu. Namja manis itu tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun bisa mengejan sekuat itu hingga bayi kecil itu meluncur sempurna. Bahkan kedua bahu lebarnya sudah bisa keluar dan bergerak-gerak kecil.

" B-baek...bayinya! Dorong sedikit lagi Baek!"

Chanyeol tercengang dengan nada bergetar. " B-baekhyun...k-kau?"

Sebagai balasan−Baekhyun mengerang nyaring dan menjitak pucuk kepala Chanyeol dengan sisa tenaganya. Namja manis itu melototkan mata hitamnya dengan wajah pucat dan berhasil membuatnya seperti setan yang siap-siap marah.

" P-pabbo! A-aku..." Baekhyun terengah kelelahan dan mendesah lega saat tangan Yoongi terasa memasuki lubangnya dan mulai menarik tubuh mungil bayinya.

" A-aku tetap h-harus mengejan...d-dasar bodoh!" Baekhyun mengejan dan kembali menarik tangan Chanyeol. Kali ini bersamaan dengan kemeja hitam yang sedang dipakai suaminya itu hingga kancingnya hampir putus semua. " K-kau m-mau anak k-kita..ngggh..lahir bukan!?"

Yoongi menepuk paha dalam Baekhyun yang terkangkang lebar. Ditutup oleh sebuah selimut putih.

" Baekhyun...siap-siap"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama membeo.

" S-siap apa?/Siap apa?"

Mata hitam Yoongi menatap serius ke arah lubang Baekhyun yang melebar sangat parah dengan seorang bayi yang setengah badannya menggantung dengan mengenaskan. Bayi itu terlihat mulai menggeliat gelisah karena merasa tidak nyaman saat tubuhnya harus terkepit terus-menerus.

Yoongi mengarahkan tangannya menuju badan bayi itu. Menahannya dengan hati-hati.

" Aku tarik sisanya"

Baekhyun mengerang tidak faham. " A-apa mak−AHHHHHHH!"

 _ **PLOOOOP!**_

Chanyeol panik saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya dengan seluruh tenaganya.

" B-BAEKHYUN!"

Setelah itu semua, seluruh tubuh Baekhyun yang asalnya menegang sempurna akibat rasa sakit melahirkan−secara mengejutkan merosot ke kasur dan menghantam bantal dari bulu angsa danau asli itu. Kepala Baekhyun terkulai kelelahan dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" O-Oeeeek...Oeeekkk!"

Yoongi tersenyum manis. Ia mengangkat bayi yang masih dibalut darah segar itu dengan mata bersinar penuh kekaguman.

" Aishh..bayi laki-laki ini begitu tampan."

Chanyeol membulatkan mata dalam keterkejutan. Tangannya yang sedang menyentuh kepala Baekhyun itu tiba-tiba bergetar. Membuat Baekhyun yang asalnya setengah sadar−mulai sadar sepenuhnya.

" L-laki-laki?"

Baekhyun membuka sebelah matanya dan berkata dengan suara sangat serak. " Apa yang namja, Yeollie?"

" Baekhyun..." Panggil Yoongi dengan nada selembut mungkin tapi penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Jika saja Yoongi bisa meloncat sekarang−dia akan meloncat sepenuh hati karena bayi kecil ini. Malaikat kecil baru bagi keluarga Park yang begitu lucu. Yang berhasil membuat Yoongi tersenyum sepenuh hati.

" A-apa yan−" Baekhyun membulatkan mata. " B-bayiku..."

" Namja..." Yoongi mengambil sebuah selimut kecil di samping tubuh Baekhyun dengan tangan berdarah. Bayi kecil itu masih menangis dan bergerak aktif. Ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan memerlukan ibunya. " Bayimu namja, Baek."

Suara teriakan bahagia dan tepuk tangan pecah di luar ruangan. Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu tiba-tiba menangis dan terisak haru. Seluruh anggota keluarga Park, penghuni mansion, maid, dan semuanya telah menunggu hari ini.

Hari dimana penerus keluarga Park yang baru terlahir. Terlahir dari rahim seorang Park Baekhyun yang mereka kenal sebagai namja manis yang gigih. Biarpun dirinya sendiri tahu bahwa sangat kecil kemungkinan bagi dirinya untuk hidup jika masih berniat mempertahankan kehamilannya.

Tapi Baekhyun bersikeras. Bayi ini, bayi kecil mereka harus tetap hidup apapun yang terjadi. Katakanlah bahwa dia tidak sayang nyawa sendiri. Tapi−menjamin nyawa bagi seorang manusia baru adalah suatu kebanggan dan tanggung jawab bagi Baekhyun.

" Taehyung kecilku..." Baekhyun makin terisak saat Yoongi menyerahkan bayi yang sudah dibalut itu ke dadanya. " Hikss...m-malaikat kecilku... Park Taehyung"

Mata Chanyeol memerah dan air mata meluncur begitu saja menuruni wajah tampannya. Dia terisak dalam diam dengan senyum lebar terukir. Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan memeluk kepala Baekhyun yang menangis.

" Bayi kita Baek..." Chanyeol mengecupi kepala Baekhyun bertubi-tubi dengan penuh kasih sayang. " Park Taehyung kecil kita..."

Bayi itu menggenggam jari kelingking Baekhyun erat dan menangis. Seolah-olah meminta ibunya untuk tidak jauh-jauh darinya lagi. Bibir kecil Taehyung menyusupi dada Baekhyun yang basah.

" Aaa..ooee..."

Baekhyun menangis dan memeluk bayinya. Merapatkan Taehyung pada dadanya−memberikan kehangatan dan seluruh kasih sayangnya pada bayi itu. " Sini..."

Yoongi mundur perlahan−mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menutup mata sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia berdoa dan bersyukur pada Tuhan bahwa dirinya mampu menyelamatkan dua nyawa sekaligus malam ini.

Air mata juga ikut mengalir dari dua manik hitam milik Yoongi. Begitu terharu dan bahagia atas peristiwa malam ini.

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Hawa dingin malam kota Seoul memasuki ruangan dan menyentuh kulit Baekhyun serta Taehyung. Kedua orang yang berbeda itu bergetar. Membuat Chanyeol makin merapatkan tubuhnya agar memberikan kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu kehangatan dan rasa cintanya.

Para maid bertepuk tangan dan menangis haru. Mereka tidak berani masuk sebelum disuruh tuan mereka. Jadi mereka hanya bisa berdiri−menatap perisitiwa itu semua dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan hati lapang.

Melihat dua nyawa dapat terselamatkan membuat hati mereka menghangat.

" Selamat Tuan muda Baekhyun!"

" Selamat atas kelahiran si kecil Park!"

" Selamat Tuan Muda!"

Baekhyun menatap semua maid dari ranjang dengan pandangan bahagia. Ia menimang Taehyung yang masih menyusu di dadanya dengan lembut. Mengelus punggung bayi kecil itu.

Chanyeol mengelus kepala kecil Taehyung dengan sayang. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan sangat berterimakasih. Dokter muda sekaligus sepupu sekali Baekhyun itu hanya menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum.

Dia sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol bahwa dia tidak perlu bayaran apapun. Emas, sutra, permata, guci, atau rempah-rempah berharga−dia tidak memerlukan semua itu. Semua barang itu masih kurang bernilai dibandingkan selamatnya nyawa Baekhyun dan lahirnya si kecil Park Taehyung ke dunia.

" Baekhyun..Chanyeol... Selamat" Yoongi tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. " Selamat..."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. " Ani... jika bukan tanpa bantuan Hyung−yang sudah mau merawatku kandunganku dengan sabar sekaligus membantu persalinanku−aku tidak bisa seperti ini"

Yoongi tertawa kecil. Ia bersiul dan menyuruh maid di luar untuk membawakan baju ganti untuk Baekhyun serta makanan hangat. " Tidak Baek... tanpa kegigihanmu juga dan tekadmu−kau tidak akan menggendong si kecil Taehyung sekarang."

Baekhyun tertawa lirih dengan wajah pucat. " Kkkk...Terima kasih _Suga_ Hyung"

" Sama-sama Baek..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

ɛλπίδα, 1756

Elphida, Night of new hope−the night of sweat.

Di waktu yang sama−tetapi di tempat yang berbeda telah terjadi perisitwa yang sama. Di bawah langit malam berbintang yang hidup dan harmoni para angin. Pepohonan dan dedaunan menari di antara irama lembut yang mengalun di udara. Nyanyian para peri menggema hingga membuat semua bunga mekar seketika pada waktu malam.

Elf-elf di hutan menembakkan panah magis mereka serempak ke atas langit malam. Menghiaskan pemandangan sebuah sprektum hijau yang menyebar luas hingga ke cakrawala. Hujan kecil turun dengan lembut−membasahi bumi dan tanah hijau daratan itu.

Burung-burung kecil beterbangan menuju sebuah jendela besar yang terbuka lebar. Dengan gaya khas eropa dan kesan klasik nan kental. Ruangan berupa kamar tidur itu penuh dengan binatang dan peri yang berbahagia.

Kastil besar bernuansa bunga sakura yang mekar itu dipenuhi dengan tawa bahagia. Seluruh penghuni dan pengawalnya berbahagia. Bernyanyi dan memberikan hymne terbaik mereka.

Untuk pangeran mahkota yang sudah terlahir dari rahim seorang namja manis yang benar-benar mengagumkan.

Namja manis itu merebahkan badannya yang lemas di kasur berwarna baby pink itu. Dengan wajah pucat yang masih menawan dan rambut merah merona yang basah. Membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat cantik biarpun tubuhnya hanya dibalut toga sederhana berwarna putih.

Burung-burung kecil berwarna biru dengan baik hati−memasangkan jalinan mahkota dafnah dari dedaunan emas di kepala namja itu. Yang sudah dirangkai oleh para peri-peri cantik di samping kasurnya.

 _ **KRRRIEEEET...**_

" Baekkie..."

Seluruh pasang mata menoleh pada pintu ruangan yang terbuka. Peri dan lainnya menunduk hormat atas kedatangan raja mereka.

Terkecuali Baekkie yang tersenyum lemah.

" Ya Daehyun-ssi?"

Namja tampan itu merengutkan wajah tidak suka dan mendekati Baekkie yang menimang sesosok bayi laki-laki dalam balutan selimut putih. Ia mem-poutkan bibir lucu−membuat Baekkie terkikik karena ulah suaminya.

Yang benar-benar tidak melihat umur saat sudah bersamanya ataupun anak mereka yang baru terlahir ke dunia harapan mereka. Tapi bukannya membenci hal itu−Baekkie malah menyukainya dan cenderung memancing agar sifat itu keluar.

Seperti sekarang.

" Kau kenapa Daehyun-ssi?" Baekkie menelengkan kepala. Dengan raut wajah pucat yang dibuat polos dan bingung layaknya anak kecil lugu. " Apa ada yang salah?"

Para peri terkikik geli. Mereka menggerakkan tubuh menahan tawa karena tidak berani untuk mengeluarkan tawa itu. Dan masalahnya yang mereka tertawakan adalah raja mereka. Pemimpin mereka.

Tapi Baekkie−selaku ratu mereka semua sekaligus sahabat mereka juga selalu saja membuat sang raja kehilangan wibawa di depan rakyatnya. Salahkan sifat lucu dan lugunya. Yang membuat Daehyun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan tersenyum.

" Baekkie...kau kira sudah berapa lama kita menikah hingga kau sampai hati memanggilku –ssi? 3 hari?"

Baekkie terkikik geli sambil mengelus kepala putra-nya yang sedang menyusu. "Kkkk.. mungkin saja"

Daehyun makin merengutkan wajahnya lucu dan mendekati Baekhyun dengan mata memelas. Membuat para peri makin menahan tawa hingga wajah mereka memerah semua. Para burung terus berkicau akibat terlalu senang melihat raja mereka bertingkah seperti itu.

" Bukan 3 hari Baekkie...tapi 300 tahun"

Daehyun membentuk angka 3 dengan jarinya dan menunjukkan ke arah wajah Baekkie yang tersenyum lembut. Baekhyun menyentuh jari Daehyun, menariknya ke arah bibirnya yang putih pucat, dan berakhir dengan mencium ketiga jari itu lembut.

" Ya _My King_...300 tahun..." Sahut Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum sangat lembut hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

Daehyun yang melihat kelakuan manis Baekkie−mau tidak mau mengangkat senyum lembutnya. Ia menyentuh puncak kepala bayi yang berada di dalam gendongan Baekkie dan tersenyum. Merasakan bagaimana lembutnya kulit putra itu di tangan kasarnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menimang putranya. Chanyeol sedang mandi dan meninggalkannya di dalam ruangan kamarnya sendirian. Di balik remang-remang lampu lilin yang menggantung dan yang berjejer di seluruh meja−kau bisa melihat tatapan bahagia di balik manik hitam milik Baekhyun.

Putranya membuka mata sambil menyusu. Manik hitam milik Taehyung yang menjiplak Chanyeol itu membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat.

" Malaikat kecilku..."

.

.

.

Baekkie menimang putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia menatap bagaimana dedaunan dafnah dan kelopak bunga aster dan sakura beterbangan di luar sana. Mengisi kastil negerinya dengan kelembutan dan tarian alami mereka.

Putra kecilnya menarik toga putih Baekkie dan membuka mata. Mata biru elektrik jiplakan Daehyun itu menatap Baekkie dengan tatapan penuh keluguan tapi ada hasrat disana. Seperti layaknya pangeran mahkota negeri ini.

Baekkie tersenyum dan mengelus kepala putranya.

" Malaikat kecilku..."

.

.

.

" _Park Taehyung/Kim Taehyung..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 1756

Minggu pagi−the day of sweat.

Cahaya pagi kota Seoul memasuki seluruh area mansion. Membuat kehangatan yang mampu menyamankan seluruh penghuninya. Hari memang terlalu pagi untuk beraktivitas tetapi para maid di mansion itu sudah bekerja bahkan sebelum mentari menampakkan dirinya di sisi timur langit dunia.

Pemilik mansion Park pun begitu. Pekerjaannya lah yang membuat dirinya harus segera bangun dan menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya untuk pekerjaan. Pekerjaan sebagai distributor rempah-rempah dan pedagang dagangan korea.

Dengan skala penjualan hingga ke tanah dingin eropa dan ranah kasar amerika yang penuh potensi akan kebebasan. 5 kapal besar menunggu keberangkatan barang-barangnya di pelabuhan Seoul.

" Baek sayang..."

Chanyeol mengancing jas hitamnya di samping Baekhyun yang masih duduk di ranjang sutra mereka. Ia memanggil Baekhyun dengan nada lembut dan mencoba untuk tidak membangunkan Taehyung kecil yang masih terlelap di ranjang.

" Ya Yeollie?" Baekhyun yang sudah dibalut baju khas korea sederhana untuk namja itu−menolehkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawah. " Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sayang. " Kemungkinan aku tidak akan pulang selama 5 hari karena harus ke Busan untuk beberapa adminitrasi untuk kapal kita. Jangan lupa makan. Kau perlu pemulihan setelah melahirkan Taehyung, Baek"

Baekhyun merengutkan bibirnya. " Pergi lagi?"

" Ya...tapi sebelum pergi−Kau bisa ikut denganku sebentar ke ruang perpustakaan kita?"

Baekhyun menelengkan kepala bingung. " Ada apa? Memangnya kenapa dengan perpustakaan kita, Yeol?"

Chanyeol merapikan rambut hitamnya ke atas dan mengarahkan tangannya ke hadapan wajah Baekhyun yang kebingungan. Baekhyun sendiri segera mengangkat badan kecil Taehyung ke dalam gendongannya dan menghasilkan lenguhan kecil dari sang Park kecil.

" Seseorang mengirimkan cermin besar kepada kita. Tidak ada nama pengirim ataupun darimana. Para maid dan penjaga juga tidak ada yang tahu. Mereka hanya terkejut saat menemukan cermin itu tergeletak di taman belakang mansion kita begitu saja"

" Hah!?" Baekhyun tersentak. Dan membuat Taehyung seketika menggenggam baju eommanya karena juga ikut terkejut dan terbangun sebentar. " Masa sih?"

Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya. " Ya...dan kelihatannya cermin itu sendiri buatan eropa dari romawi atau klasik. Karena terdapat ukiran bergambar malaikat dan dewa serta peri-peri dari emas di sekujur bingkainya. Serta terdapat tulisan Latin juga"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar. " Kau bilang tulisan Latin?"

" Y-ya..." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung. " Memangnya kenapa dengan hal itu?"

Baekhyun seketika tertawa senang dan memeluk Taehyung di dadanya makin erat. Ia berdiri dari ranjang dan menarik tangan Chanyeol dalam penuh ketertarikan. Membuat badan Chanyeol yang tidak siap−tertarik ke depan.

" Apakah aku pernah bilang padamu bahwa aku belajar bahasa Latin selama 5 tahun!?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. " Hah!?"

.

.

.

.

ɛλπίδα, 1756

Elphida−Day of new hope. The day of sweat.

Baekkie turun dari tangga besar kastil menuju aula utama yang bergaya romawi klasik yang didominasi warna merah. Ia menggendong Taehyung kecil yang sedang terlelap di balik balutan kain tunik berwarna putihnya.

Para dryard terus menghiasi kastil dan bekerja disana. Maid-maid dari catur hidup dan pepohonan bekerja menyiapkan segala kebutuhan raja dan ratu mereka. Beserta para penghuni lain seperti para binatang dan peri-peri yang terkadang memasuki kastil sesuka mereka.

Baekkie menapak anak tangga terakhir dan langsung berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu dengan daun pintu dari kayu mahogani berwarna perak dengan ukiran lambang sayap dan burung hantu.

Sepasang pengawal berbaju zirah segera membukakan pintu itu dan berbaris sigap saat Baekkie dan Taehyung kecil melewati mereka. Lambang kerajaan mereka tertera di perisai para pengawal dan membuat Baekkie mengangkat senyum.

" Selamat datang Yang Mulia Kim Baekkie!"

" Beri hormat pada pangeran mahkota Kim Taehyung!"

Baekhyun tertawa lirih. " Haha...terima kasih semuanya"

Pintu terbuka dan ruangan indah itu mengawali awal pandangan Baekkie dan si kecil Taehyung yang menggeliat di dalam gendongan Baekkie. Baekkie yang kepalanya terjalin sebuah mahkota dari dedaunan dafnah berwarna emas−tiba-tiba membulatkan mata melihat sebuah benda yang tepat berada di tengah ruangan.

Memantulkan semua cahaya yang masuk ke dalam aula itu.

Dengan ukiran malaikat, para dewa-dewi, dan para peri dari emas murni. Jangan lupakan ukiran bahasa Latin yang menghiasi ukiran-ukiran bingkainya. Baekkie membuka mulutnya tidak percaya.

Benda itu muncul seketika.

Tanpa pengirim, tanpa kepastian, tanpa clue apapun yang membuat benda itu tiba-tiba berdiri dengan anggunnya di tengah aula. Membatasi singgasana dengan lantai lainnya. Tepat di bawah lubang cahaya yang diperuntukkan khusus untuk cahaya bulan dari dewi Artemis saat malam suci.

Pokokknya di tengah.

" Cermin itu..." Nada Baekkie bergetar kaget. Pengawal di belakang namja itu juga sama terkejutnya saat pantulan tubuh mereka tercipta di benda itu.

" Y-yang Mulia...i-itu kan..."

Taehyung menggeliat gelisah. Baekkie segera membulatkan mata melihat Taehyung kecilnya dan kembali menatap benda itu dalam keterkejutan yang begitu besar. Membuat tubuhnya menjadi kaku.

Ia memeluk Taehyung dalam rasa ketidakpercayaan yang begitu besar.

" Itu..." Ucap Baekhyun lirih. Baekhyun menatap mata biru Taehyung yang menatap ke matanya dengan pandangan bingung.

" Itu... _U-utrumque latus speculum_..."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang bergerak gelisah sedari tadi. Namja manis itu tidak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana rupa cermin itu bersama tulisan Latinnya. Matanya bergerak dengan penuh ketertarikan.

Tapi dibalik rasa penasarannya yang begitu tinggi−Baekhyun masih melindungi tubuh mungil Taehyung agar tidak terkepit dan terdorong oleh tenaganya. Yang sedari tadi terus berlari dari ruang atas hingga ke lantai dasar.

Membuat beberapa maid memekik kaget dan hampir menumpahkan nampan makanan atau terpeleset saat mengepel lantai saat Baekhyun dengan aktifnya berlari.

" Baekhyun sayangku...sabar sebentar"

Baekhyun mengerang lirih. " Ayolah Yeolli! Jangan membuatku menunggu atau kau tidak kuperbolehkan untuk pergi!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam dan menegakkan badannya. Tangannya menggapai kenop pintu perpustakan dan memutarnya. Mendorong sedikit pintu itu dan membuka keseluruhan daun pintu dari kayu oak berukir lambang korea selatan.

Mata Baekhyun seketika berbinar. " D-DAEBAK!"

Sebuah cermin raksasa dengan ukiran dua malaikat di sisi kanan dan kirinya−bersayap hitam dan putih. Dengan tulisan Latin yang tercetak jelas di sekujur bingkainya yang bertahtakan emas murni.

Ukiran peri serta dewa dewi menambah kesan berharga dan klasik yang begitu kental bagi cermin itu.

" YEOLLIE! INI SANGAT BAGUS!"

Baekhyun seketika memeluk Taehyung di dalam gendongannya dengan senyum kotak khas yang tercetak di wajah manisnya. Membuat Taehyung kecil tersentak kaget dan menggeliat di dalam gendongan Baekhyun.

Tangan mungil Taehyung memegang erat baju depan Baekhyun dan mengoek kecil. Seolah-olah memberitahu eommanya bahwa dia kaget dan jangan melakukan hal itu lagi. Chanyeo-lah yang sadar akan hal itu dan segera mengelus lembut kepala Taehyung.

" Ssssh...tidur lagi Chagiya..."

Baekhyun kaget. " Eh? Kenapa dengan Taehyung?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut dan menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. " Tidak. Hanya saja Taehyung agak sedikit kaget saat kau berteriak tadi, makanya dia terbangun tiba-tiba"

" Eh benarkah!?"

Baekhyun segera menggoyang-goyangkan badan Taehyung sayang. Namja manis itu mem-poutkan bibirnya dengan mata yang menyiratkan permintaan maaf dan rasa bersalah yang besar. Siulan-siulan kecil keluar dari mulut Baekhyun diperuntukkan agar Taehyung dapat tertidur nyenyak lagi.

Dan cara itu berhasil. Taehyung kecil sedikit demi sedikit menutup matanya lembut, hingga kedua manik hitam itu tertutup sempurna dan dengkuran halus khas bayi terumbar dari mulut kecil Taehyung.

" Cuup..cupp! Maafkan eomma, Taehyung...sssh..ayo tidur lagi. Cuup...cuup..."

Chanyeol tersenyum. " Ayo kita sambil jalan".

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti arah kaki Chanyeol menuju cermin yang berdiri kokoh di tengah perpustakaan mansion mereka itu.

Saat Taehyung sudah kembali tertidur lelap−Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju cermin itu. Belum pernah dalam hidup Baekhyun ia melihat sebuah cermin sejernih ini. Seolah-olah kacanya berasal dari air pegunungan asli yang ditempa secara magis hingga menampilkan pantulan seindah ini.

Ia dapat melihat pantulan tubuh mungilnya dan Taehyung kecil di pelukannya. Baekhyun mengarahkan telunjuknya ke cermin. Menyentuh kacanya dengan mata berbinar dan nafas berhembus penuh kekaguman.

Chanyeol mengitari cermin itu. Melihat-lihat rupa dan ukirannya. Berharap ia mendapat satu petunjuk apapun tentang cermin misterius ini.

Mata Baekhyun mengelilingi seluruh ukirannya. Biarpun dia hidup dan besar di lingkungan tradisional korea selatan. Tetapi Baekhyun selalu punya cara sedari kecil untuk masuk ke perpustakaan milik orang-orang eropa dan belajar tentang mereka.

Hingga ia bertemu Chanyeol−yang notabnene-nya adalah anak korea keturunan eropa.

" Chanyeol...apakah kau tahu apa arti ukiran-ukiran ini?"

Chanyeol bergumam saat dia menyentuh ukiran malaikat bersayap hitam dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak ada debu ataupun noda apalagi karat. Semuanya terasa seperti baru dan telah dirawat penuh ketelatenan. Tanpa celah dan kerusakan.

Benar-benar suatu barang temuan yang tidak terprediksi.

" Malaikat...dua malaikat" Chanyeol berusaha memutar otaknya saat melihat keseluruhan ukiran. Mencari-cari pengetahuan tentang seni yang pernah ia pelajari dari kedua orang tuanya atau sekolahnya. " Tidak−aku tidak faham sama sekali."

Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya kecewa dan mulai membaca tulisan Latin di sekitar bingkai ukiran. Yang membentang begitu indahnya dengan ukiran dalam dan berhiaskan bulu sayap berwarna hitam dan putih.

" Tulisannya..." Baekhyun menyipitkan mata. _" Vita vel morte non habet differentiam, clausis oculis sicut scitis...in communi"_

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya bingung. " Kau bisa membacanya tapi kau tahu artinya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan agak menganga karena saat mempelajari artinya−dia tidak faham dan merasa aneh sendiri. Seolah-olah artinya menyusup ke dalam dirinya dan menghantarkan itu pada Taehyung.

" Artinya..."

.

.

.

.

" _Hidup atau mati tidak mempunyai perbedaan, hanya mata yang tertutup yang mampu melihat kesamaannya"_

Daehyun menyentuh ukiran itu dengan pandangan tajam. Ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh patung kedua malaikat yang berbelakangan. Dilengkapi sepasang sayap hitam putih pada punggung mereka.

" Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Baekkie menatap cermin itu khawatir dan tidak percaya. Ia menimang Taehyung dengan sedikit gelisah. Seolah-olah tahu kegelisahan eommanya−Taehyung kecil membuat suara lucu agar menghibur hati eomma-nya.

Baekkie mau tidak mau tersenyum. Tapi ia masih melihat Daehyun dan para pengawal yang kebingungan. Para peri juga memenuhi aula dan berbisik-bisik tidak percaya. Maid-maid kaget.

" Eomma..."

Seluruh pasang mata menatap ke arah pintu masuk ruangan. Terutama Baekkie yang kaget.

" Eh Jin? Kenapa kau bangun sekarang?"

Jin−bocah kecil itu mempoutkan bibirnya dan merengutkan wajahnya kesal. Rambut pirang mudanya menutupi pandangan bocah manis itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekkie dan memegangi tangan eommanya yang memang terulur untuk dirinya.

" Eomma atau appa tidak ada di kamar SeokJin. Jadi Jin pergi kesini..."

Daehyun dan Baekkie tersenyum. Baekkie mengusap pucuk kepala Jin sayang dan dibalas Jin dengan mengelus kepala adik kecilnya−Taehyung yang masih menggeliat di dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

" Maafkan eomma, Jin. Eomma turun karena tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu"

Baekkie tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Mau tidak mau membuat Jin menelusupkan wajahnya dibalik toga putih milik Baekkie dan mengerang. Ia agak kaget saat melihat sebuah cermin tadi.

Cermin yang ia tahu hanyalah legenda belaka.

Cermin yang telah lama menghilang sejak 1000 tahu yang lalu. Cermin yang ditempa dari dua malaikat kembar yang terpisah karena satu malaikat berbuat dosa. Hingga kesedihan meliputi hati mereka.

Dewa-dewi melambangkan orang-orang yang sudah membuangnya sekaligus membantu mempertemukan mereka berdua. Para peri yang terlihat sedang bernyanyi dan menjulurkan tangan mereka adalah penampung kedua malaikat itu.

Emas paling murni itu terbuat dari helai-helai bulu dan rambut yang berjatuhan saat terakhir kali mereka terjatuh. Kaca itu adalah kedua air mata mereka yang paling menyakitkan.

Mereka meleburkan diri menjadi satu dan membentuk cermin yang terus menghubungkan orang-orang bernasib sama layaknya mereka.

Cermin itu terjatuh di tanah Elphida 1000 tahun yang lalu di jaman ratu pertama tanah itu. Ratu pertama dan orang satu-satunya yang melihat rupa asli kedua malaikat itu. Malaikat hitam si pembuat dosa dan malaikat putih si penyelamat dosa.

Tapi bagaimanapun keadaannya, mereka tetaplah saudara kembar. Yang tidak akan berpisah apapun keadaannya.

" Cermin itu hanya akan muncul saat dua orang lahir di saat bersamaan dengan nama dan fisik yang sama. Persis seperti kisah kedua malaikat itu".

Baekkie dan Daehyun serta semua orang di aula menatap Jin yang membulatkan mata menatap cermin itu. Ia memang masih bersembunyi di balik jubah toga milik Baekkie tapi namja kecil itu menatap cermin dengan raut meyakinkan.

Jin menunjuk cermin dengan lugu. " Berarti...ada Taehyung lainnya di dunia sana, eomma"

" Benar kata Jin, Baekkie"

Daehyun berjalan menuju singgasananya dan menatap semua orang di aula. " Ada Taehyung lainnya yang berada di luar sana. Di dunia manusia yang berbeda dari kita semua"

"Jadi−apa yang harus kita lakukan, Yang Mulia?" Tanya salah satu pengawal. "Apakah cermin itu perlu kita asingkan ke tanah kesunyian?"

" Jangan!"

Baekkie seketika menjawab dengan tegas. Ia bergerak sedikit maju hingga mengejutkan Jin dan Taehyung. Taehyung seketika menangis karena di kagetkan dari aktivitasnya.

" Eomma! Taehyung menangis!"

.

.

.

.

" HUWAAAAA...OEKKKKKK!"

Baekhyun kaget setengah mati saat Taehyung yang sedang nyaman-nyamannya tertidur−tiba-tiba langsung bangun dan menangis keras seperti ini. Chanyeol yang akan berangkat sebentar lagi panik dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha menenangkan bayi kecil mereka.

" Baek! Taehyung kenapa!?"

Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan sambil menepuk pantat Taehyung lembut agar bayi kecil itu berhenti menangis. Namja manis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan sama paniknya.

" A-aku tidak tahu juga! D-dia tiba-tiba langsung bangun dan menangis seperti ini! Padahal aku sudah memberinya susu dan tidak melakukan apapun yang membuatnya terkejut!" Sahut Baekhyun yang panik karena Taehyung makin menangis.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di depan meja makan. Baekhyun mau tidak mau membuka hanbok untuk namja-nya dan menyodorkan dadanya pada mulut Taehyung.

Tapi Taehyung makin menangis−menolak susu Baekhyun yang sudah menetes di atas bibir kecil Taehyung.

" Cuuup..anak appa. Diam ya...cuuupp"

Baekhyun mengelusi punggung Taehyung. " Cuup..cuup...Taetae..."

Tanpa tahu bahwa cermin di perpustakaan berderak. Layaknya air yang bisa ditembus ke dalam. Cerminnya berderak seperti air yang siap-siap dimasuki. Kedua patung malaikat meneteskan air mata bersamaan.

Dan helaian bulu putih dan hitam yang berjatuhan ke lantai. Bersama dengan tetesan air yang keluar dari mata para dewa dan peri.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 1763

Rabu pagi−The morning of sweat.

Buku-buku berserakan di sebuah lantai keramik. Berhamburan hingga ke ujung ruangan dengan kertas-kertas bertuliskan bahasa korea dan latin yang ditulis dengan tangan menggunakan tinta.

Tangan kecil itu setia menorehkan sebuah tulisan di sebuah buku tulis kecil. Sambil sesekali tangannya yang lain membuka-buka lembaran buku lain. Yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari kakinya.

" Taehyung?"

Pintu ruangan kamar milik Taehyun terbuka, dan masuklah Baekhyun yang sedang memakai hanbok khusus namja-nya. Senyum lembut terukir pada wajah manis Baekhyun. Ia medorong pintu kamar dan berdiri disana.

" Iya eomma?"

Park Taehyung−bocah berusia 7 tahun itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk dan dikelilingi oleh banyak buku. Mata hitam Taehyung menatap Baekhyun dengan rasa penasaran.

Rambut pirang muda milik Taehyung−ia singkap ke atas agar tidak menghalangi pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

" Ada kesulitan soal bahasa Latinnya?"

Taehyung menggeleng. " Tidak ada eomma. Aku bisa mengerti semua soal yang eomma berikan!"

Baekhyun tertawa dan tersenyum hingga matanya berbentuk bulan sabit. Ia berjalan melewati buku-buku yang berserakan dan menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang me-lap tangannya ke serbet putih setelah memakai banyak tinta untuk menulis.

Baekhyun berinisiatif mengambil serbet lainnya dan menahan tangan Taehyung.

" Sini...biar eomma bersihkan"

" Baiklah eomma!" Taehyun tersenyum membentuk senyum persegi khasnya.

" Kau mau jalan-jalan sekitar mansion bersama eomma?"

Taehyung menelengkan kepalanya bingung dengan imut. Biarpun ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan seperti itu tapi di mata Baekhyun−Taehyung terlihat begitu tampan dengan postur wajah tirus dan tatapan dewasa itu

" Tanpa appa? Appa kan tidak suka melihat eomma jalan sendirian. Eomma ingat saat appa mengamuk dan melemparkan sebuah meja dari lantai dua karena ada namja yang menggoda eomma?"

Baekhyun tertawa canggung. Hal itu−ahh dasar Chanyeol bodoh. Perasaan namja yang dilempari oleh Chanyeol hanya menawarkannya untuk menjadi model sebuah pakaian hanbokm untuk namja.

Tapi mungkin karena mereka masih muda−jadi Chanyeol kira mereka menggoda Baekhyun. Membuat Taehyung sama mengamuknya karena meja itu adalah mejanya. Dan membuat Baekhyun harus menengahi kemarahan Taehyung dan Chanyeol seharian penuh. Serta meminta maaf pada namja itu.

" Kan ada Taetae..." Baekhyun memelaskan nadanya. " Taehyung harus bisa jadi pria tangguh kan? Jadi..Taehyung mau kan menjaga eomma?"

Taehyung seketika berdiri dan memasang pose tegap. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan sangat erat dan pandangan awas. Ia terus menerus menempel ke samping tubuh Baekhyun−seolah-olah ingin menjaga eommanya.

" Baiklah! Taehyung akan menjaga eomma!"

Baekhyun berjongkok−ia mencium pipi Taehyung senang. " Ini baru putra eomma!"

Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum.

Dan kaca itu kembali berderak dengan sendirinya. Tanpa ada orang di perpustkaan−tercipatlah bayangan Taehyung yang sama persis biarpun orangnya tidak ada disana.

Taehyung di dalam cermin itu membuka matanya dan sepasang mata biru menatap mansion milik keluarga Park.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, abad 21.

" Jungkook! Jangan main dengan api!"

Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut hitam dan gigi kelinci itu membulatkan mata polos saat eomma manisnya meneriakinya dari halaman depan apartemen mereka. Membuat Jungkook kecil kebingungan.

" Eomma? Ada apa?"

Jin yang baru saja pulang dari supermarket itu segera menggendong jungkook kecil ke dalam gendongannya dan memeluk anaknya itu dengan raut khawatir. Ia berulang kali mencium pipi kecil Jungkook hingga Jungkook merasa agak risih.

" Aissh! Eomma kenapa? Jungkook kan belum mengambil korek api cuma lilinnya saja" Jungkook merengutkan bibirnya. " Eomma jangan membuat Jungkook takut"

Jin yang melihat raut ketakutan di mata hitam putranya itu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dan mengusap kecil rambut hitam Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Jin.

" Maafkan eomma, Jungkook" Jin berjalan-jalan di sekitar ruang tamu apartemen mereka yang bernuansa modern sambil menenangkan Jungkook kecil. " Eomma hanya takut kau terkena api saatmencoba menyalakan lilin"

Jungkook mem-poutkan bibirnya. " Kan appa Namjoon sudah mengajari Jungkook"

Pintu ruang tamu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja yang masih muda dengan pakaian rapper dan headphone hitam bertengger di lehernya. Namja dengan rambut putih kehitaman itu tersenyum dan membuat dua dimple di pipinya.

" Appa pulang!"

Jungkook melambaikan tangannya biarpun kepalanya masih terebah di bahu Jin. "Hai appa..."

Namjoon mengangkat alisnya bingung. " Jeon SeokJin...tidak ada salam untuk _appa_?"

Jin mendengus dan terkekeh. Ia menghampiri Namjoon dan mengarahkan bibirnya menuju pipi Namjoon. Mencium pipi suaminya dan kali ini giliran Jin yang merebahkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Namjoon.

Diikuti Jungkook yang menggenggam jaket depan Namjoon.

" Kalian semua kenapa?" Tanya Namjoon bingung.

" Lelah appa/lelah..." Jawab Jin dan Jungkook serempak.

Namjoon berdecak. Ia mengambil Jungkook dan pangkuan Jin dan memangkunya di pundaknya. Ia menyentuh wajah Jin sayang dan menarik lembut tangan istrinya untuk duduk di sofa.

" Bila kalian lelah−tidurlah. Jangan berdiri seperti ini. Anak dan Eomma sama saja..."

Jin memukul bahu Namjoon dan tertawa. " Kau juga! Lihat bagaimana beraninya Jungkook mengambil lilin sendiri di lemari atas!"

" MWO!?" Namjoon menatap Jungkook di rangkulannya. " Benarkah itu!?"

Seolah-olah tidak ingin disalahkan−Jungkook malah terlelap di bahu Namjoon dengan imutnya menampilkan dua gigi kelincinya ke arah Namjoon. Kelopak matanya yang tertutup sedikit begerak agar membuatnya jadi terlihat seperti tidur beneran.

" Jeon Jungkook..jawab Appa. Appa tahu kau belum tidur"

Jin tertawa mengakak melihat bagaimana Jungkook meniru sifatnya dalam berpura-pura yang baik seperti dulu. Bahkan sampai orang-orang tidak sadar akibat begitu mahirnya Jin dalam berpura-pura.

Dan kemampuan itu benar-benar dijiplak Jungkook. Walaupun anaknya tidak semahir dirinya dulu.

" Jawab Appamu Jungkook" Sahut Jin. Ia mengelus rambut Jungkook. " Eomma menjaga Jungkook. Misalnya Appa menyerang Kookie...Eomma akan menukul appa balik!"

Jungkook seketika membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepala dalam kesenangan. "Eomma janji!?"

Namjoon kaget saat anaknya itu menatapnya dengan mata puppy eyes-nya seolah-olah mengatakan _Appa-Jungkook-tidak-salah-kok-Sumpah._

" Ccckk...Kookie nakal ya?"

Jungkook menggeleng keras. " Ani! Kookie tidak nakal! Kookie cuma penasaran bagaimana bentuk lilin yang baru dibeli eomma!"

Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar penuturan Jungkook dan Jin yang tertawa lucu di sofa. Membuat Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali karena jelas-jelas bingung.

" Bahkan bentuk lilin yang biasa saja kau penasaran?"

Jin mengakak di sofa. " Itu menuruti kebiasaanmu, Namjoon!"

Jungkook seketika mengiyakan perkataan Jin dan menampilkan senyum kelincinya yang imut. Membuat Namjoon tertawa canggung dan malu sendiri karena kelakuannya diikuti oleh putranya.

" Aissh! Dasar kalian berdua!"

Mereka semua tertawa.

Tanpa tahu bahwa seorang namja dengan baju khas eropa klasik berdiri tidak jauh dari balkon apartemen.

Mata birunya menatap keluarga itu dari kejauhan. Airmatanya mengalir menuruni pipi tirusnya dengan raut datar yang sendu. Menatap Jin yang tertawa dengan bahagianya dan Jungkook kecil.

" SeokJin Hyung..." Nadanya bergetar. Mata birunya menatap nanar Jungkook kecil.

Ia menyeringai hingga wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan mata biru berair itu. Menatap Jungkook dan mengarahkan tangannya ke jendela balkon.

" Heya Malaikat putihku−Kim Jungkook..."

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

HALO SEMUA!

AUTHOR MINTA MAAF BUAT FF CHANBAEK DI FF DAN CHANGE ME RIREN DI WATPPAD! T_T

BUKANNYA UPDATE MALAH BUAT FF BARU? AUTHOR MEMANG TERLIHAT SEPERTI TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB TAPI FILE BUAT DUA FF INI SUDAH SELESAI TAPI FLASHDISK DISITA TEMEN.

JADI GINI−KAN BTS BUAT MV BARU. TEMENKU ITU ADALAH FANS VKOOK DAN ATLET CATUR.

SAYA AWALNYA NGGAK TAHU DIA ATLET CATUR DAN DIA NANTANGIN MAIN CATUR.

YA JELAS-JELAS SAYA KALAH TELAK! T_T

SEBAGAI HUKUMANNYA BUAT FANART ATAU FF.

SAYA MILIH FANART KARENA KALO FF SAYA MASIH PUNYA FF LAIN! TAPI DIA LANGSUNG BILANG NGGAK!

TEMEN : LO BISA BUAT FF KAN?

SAYA : BISA! TAPI PLZZ GAMBAR AJA!

TEMEN : NGGAK! LU BISA BANGET DAH KALO SOAL FANART TAPI FF...GUE LAGI PERLU ASUPAN BRUH!"

SAYA : CARI FF LAIN

TEMEN : GINI AJA...BUAT FF TAPI FLASHDISK KAMU JAMINANNYA! ADA FILE FF, YAOI, KPOP,ANIME VIDEO LU KAN?

SAYA : JANGAN!

TEMEN : YANG KALAH YANG BAYAR!

SAYA : *MENGAMUK DI TEMPAT*

TAPI READERS...BAGAIMANAPUN JUGA HIKSSS... FILE SEMUANYA DI FLASHDISK SAYA DAN DISITA SAMA DIA. T_T

DIANCAM MAU DIA HAPUS JIKA SAYA NGGAK BUAT FF. SUDAH TEMANYA SOAL MV BLOOD SWEAT AND TEARS YANG TEORINYA SUSAH AMAT!

DITAMBAH BARU SELESAI UTS.

KRAM OTAK SAYA!

TAPI... SAYA HARAP READERS JANGAN KECEWA!

SAYA MINTA MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA T_T

REVIEW ATAU VOTE LAH MINIMAL 10 AJA UDAH CUKUP.T_T

BILA READERS SUKA...SAYA LANJUTIN AJA BUAT MENYENANGKAN HATI KALIAN SEMUA TAPI JIKA BANYAK YANG PROTES...SAYA STOP-KAN DISINI!

GOMENNASAI!

SALAM SAYANGKU

A.W.J


	2. Chapter 2

A BTS FANFICTION

.

.

.

CAST :

ALL BTS MEMBERS AND ANOTHER KPOP ARTIST

.

.

.

.

PAIRINGS :

VKOOK

NAMJIN

MINYOON

.

.

.

GENRE : ROMANCE. MYSTERY. HURT AND COMFORT

WARNING : YAOI AND BOYSLOVE ( BXB )

MATURE CONTENT AND VIOLENCE

SOME THEORY THAT MAKES ME DIZZY AS HELL

.

.

.

SEMUA CHARA ADALAH MILIK TUHAN YME DAN ORTU MASING-MASING

CERITA ORIGINAL MILIK SAYA

SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM

.

.

NO PLAGIAT!

SO MANY TYPOS DAN GAJE

ENJOY IT ^^

* * *

PART 2 : TEARS

.

.

Seoul−abad 21

.

.

.

.

Ruangan ganti pakaian berukuran kecil perpaduan berwarna krim itu penuh dengan suara. Termasuk suara Jungkook kecil yang tertawa geli bersanding dengan suara berat milik Jin.

Kedua pasangan eomma dan anak itu tertawa senang. Senyum kelinci milik Jungkook terumbar di wajah manisnya. Ia berguling-guling di lantai dengan aktif. Pekikan geli sesekali terdengar dari mulut kecil Jungkook saat eomma-nya itu menggelitik badannya kelewat banyak.

" Ahahaha! E-eomma! Geli!". Jungkook kecil menggenggam tangan besar milik eomma-nya yang kebetulan sedang bersanding di atas perut rampingnya.

" Eomma...perut Jungkook geli! Kkkkkk!"

Jin merengutkan bibir dan terkikik. Rambut berwarna pirang muda yang mendekati warna pink itu tergerai dan basah kuyup. Akibat begitu banyak peluh yang dihasilkan hanya dari acara menggelitik anak semata wayangnya itu. Jungkook memiliki kekuatan sebesar Namjoon−membuat tenaganya seperti 10 anak laki-laki berusia 12 tahun walaupun rupa manisnya menjiplak Jin.

Dan itu berimbas pada Jin sendiri. Kaki Jungkook sedari tadi tidak bisa diam dan terus menendang-nendang udara. Berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan besar milik Jin dari atas tubuhnya yang benar-benar terasa sangat geli.

" KKKKK!" Jin terkikik geli hingga wajahnya memerah. " Aishh! Makanya pakai pakaianmu yang benar Jeon Jungkook! Atau eomma akan memakan Jungkook!"

Jungkook tertawa makin lebar. Pasalnya jari-jemari lentik Jin makin menjalar kemana-mana dan membuat Jungkook menggerakkan badan lincah dan kelewat aktif seperti cacing kepanasan.

" Gyaaaaa! EOMMA!"

Jin membuat-buat suara ngeri dengan wajah sarat kebahagiaan. " Gaaaaaarrrr! Eomma akan makan Jungkook! Gaaaaaar!"

" HIYAAAAAAAAA!" pekik Jungkook seketika.

Membuat Jin melepaskan gelitikannya dari badan Jungkook dan bernafas dengan terengah-engah. Ia membiarkan Jungkook berbaring pasrah di lantai keramik dengan baju seragam yang sedikit acak dan badan penuh peluh.

Jin tersenyum kecil dan mencubit pipi gembul Jungkook dengan gemas. Jungkook kecil segera menepis tangan eommanya dan mengerang kesal dengan begitu imutnya. Menampilkan kedua gigi kelinci ikoniknya dan merengutkan bibir.

" Aisssh~Kookie kan tidak salah!" Jungkook menatap Jin kesal sembari menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. " Kookie cuma tidak bisa memasang dasi saja! Tapi eomma bilang Kookie nakal!"

Jin seketika tertawa saat Jungkook menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

" _Bunny Kookie_ tidak salaaaah~"

" _Bunny Kookie_ kesal dengan eomma! _Bunny Kookie_ tidak mau turun sekolah~"

Mulut kecil milik Jungkook membentuk senyuman masam. Dan ia berusaha menatap eommanya yang sedang duduk dengan wajah geli itu. Mata hitam bocah kecil itu berkilat kesal dengan raut lucu. Merajuk dengan eommanya sendiri.

" Ssssssttt..." Jin meletakkan jarinya di depan bibir tapi masih dalam raut tertawa. "Kookie jangan berisik...nanti appa dengar dan Jungkook disuruh masuk asrama laki-laki lagi!"

" ! "

Jungkook seketika membulatkan mata sipitnya lebar-lebar. Mulutnya menganga dengan raut yang penuh ketidakpercayaan. Perkataan eommanya menyadarkan Jungkook atas sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat ia hindari dan malah tidak pernah ingin ia kenal.

Tapi sayangnya−Namjoon ngebet sekali ingin memasukkan putra manisnya itu ke tempat yang baru saja Jin paparkan sambil melototkan mata.

" Kookie tidak ingat? Kookie tidak ingat bahwa appa pernah bilang jika Jungkook menolak untuk sekolah lagi maka Kookie dimasukkan ke dalam asrama tempat appa sekolah dulu!?"

Bulu kuduk milik Jungkook meremang. Mendengar kata-kata asrama _tempat appa sekolah_ −mampu membuat Jungkook menangis meraung-raung di paha appanya. Dan membuat Jin terus merajuk dengan Namjoon karena Jungkook tidak bisa dibawa kompromi dan terus-terusan menangis.

Salahkan cerita appanya soal guru killer dan peraturan super duper ketat disana. Hingga rasanya hanya untuk bernafas saja rasanya teramat susah. Karena begitu banyaknya peraturan dan tata tertib yang perlu ditaati.

Serta nilai.

Jungkook benci mengatakan ini sebenarnya−tapi jujur. Belajar dan nilai akhir adalah momok yang menakutkan bagi Jungkook. Termasuk ulangan sekalipun.

Hal itu lah yang membuat Namjoon−yang notabenenya adalah Juara paralel selama 5 tahun berturut-turut dan siswa dengan IQ tertinggi yang pernah dicetak, kebingungan setengah mati pada putranya sendiri.

Yang lebih menyukai hal-hal berbau seni klasik dan seni murni.

Rapper sekaligus dosen matematika itu ( yang digelutinya secara diam-diam...mengingat Jin pernah mengalami masa lalu buruk dengan skripsi dan dosen galaknya.) pernah menyuruh Jin me-replay kembali cara membuat Jungkook saat bulan madu seminggu berturut-turut mereka di dalam kamar.

Dan membuatnya berakhir dengan bekas tamparan sendal berukuran jumbo di wajah tampannya dan tidur di sofa selama 2 minggu penuh.

Jika saja Jungkook saat itu tidak membujuk Jin karena bocah kecil kangen tidur bersama appanya lagi−mungkin dia sudah tidur di kampus sekarang.

" Ta-tapi...Jungkook benci itu eomma..."

Mata Jungkook mulai membulat dan berair. Mulutnya merengut ke bawah. Bersiap-siap menangis.

Celana bitu pendek selutut milik Jungkook telah bocah itu remas dengan kuat. Menghantarkan rasa takutnya hingga ke arah benda-benda di sekitar tubuh Jungkook sendiri.

Jurus jitu Jungkook saat terpojok−menangis dengan raut seperti bayi kelinci dengan gigi besar yang teraniyaya. Matanya membulat penuh dan berkaca-kaca iba. Ditambah wajah manis itu memerah sempurna seperti begitu disakiti. Nada suaranya yang cadel keluar dengan lirih.

" E-eomma..Hikks..J-jangan"

Jungkook merangkak menuju kaki eommanya. Menarik kaos pink kebesaran milik Jin dengan manja. Tetapi raut sedih itu membuat dirinya bagaikan anak terlantar yang tidak diinginkan. Dan tarikan terus menerus diberikan Jungkook pada eommanya.

Jin sendiri tidak bisa bertahan begitu banyak jika sudah melihat Jungkook dalam raut seperti ini. Putranya itu seolah-olah tahu semua kelemahan Jin. Benar-benar sifat yang menjiplak Namjoon−tahu semua tentang Jin beserta isi hatinya.

" Eomma..." Kepala Jungkook terbaring lemah di paha eommanya. Ia terisak. " Tidak mau~"

Jin meringis pelan.

" Ouuh...sini putra eomma~"

" Sini sayang..."

Kedua tangan milik Jungkook kecil seketika terbuka lebar saat Jin mulai menarik pinggang Jungkook. Bocah kecil itu sengaja mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jin−merebahkan kepala kecilnya pada bahu eommanya. Menyembunyikan wajah manisnya yang terisak pada ceruk leher Jin.

Eomma dari Jeon Jungkook itu menepuk-nepuk pantat Jungkook kecil sambil berdiri. Tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang sembari mencium pucuk kepala Jungkook dengan lembut. Menyalurkan rasa sayangnya sebagai eomma−biarpun dia namja kepada putra kecilnya yang rapuh.

Berusaha meredakan isakan kecil Jungkook. Jin sendiri dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menuruni leher dan bahunya. Dan dia tahu−itu air mata Jungkook.

Jin mulai membuka kenop pintu ruang ganti dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas disaat tangan lainnya berusaha menahan tubuh Jungkook di dalam gendongannya.

Mereka berdua keluar ruangan dan langsung dihadapkan pada ruang tengah atau bisa disebut ruangan bersantai. Dengan suasana minimalis yang elegan.

" Eomma..." Panggil Jungkook lirih.

Jin menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan lembut. " Ya Kookie?"

Eomma Jungkook itu mengusap lembut rambut Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook kecil seketika tersenyum. Ia menampilkan kedua gigi kelincinya dan dengan cepat mencium pipi Jin singkat.

" Jungkook sayang eomma~ T-tapi jangan masukkan Jungkook ke sekolah appa..."

Tawa meledak dari mulut Jin.

" Hahaha! Makanya Jungkook jangan begitu lagi!"

Jungkook merengutkan bibirnya kesal. Mata hitam basah Jungkook menatap Jin dengan tatapan tidak rela. Hanya karena ia salah memasang dasi dan terus merengek untuk dibetulkan pada eommanya−membuatnya harus dimasukkan ke dalam sekolah appanya?

Salah Jungkook apa!?

Dia tahu bahwa Jin sedang sibuk melipat pakaian pada saat itu tapi tolong! Demi Tuhan jangan buat Jungkook harus menangis berguling-guling karena dimasukkan ke dalam asrama hanya masalah sepele.

Jin melirik jam kecil di dinding sambil sesekali memukul pantat Jungkook sayang. Mata namja itu melebar. Ia segera menepuk kepala Jungkook lembut dan mulai berjalan untuk mengambil keperluannya serta Jungkook di ruang tamu.

" Ayo kita pergi sekarang! Jungkook nanti bisa terlambat pergi sekolah dan eomma akan terlambat bekerja!"

Kepala Jungkook segera terangkat saat Jin mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar ruang keluarga. Mata kecil Jungkook terus menatap jendela apartemen mereka dengan khawatir selagi eommanya berjalan. Seolah-olah di luar jendela itu ada sesuatu yang menarik hatinya.

Dan puncaknya...

" Eomma! Berhenti!"

...tangan Jungkook menarik kasar kerah kaos pink milik Jin. Dan membuat namja itu mengaduh kesakitan karena lehernya tercekik akibat kerah itu menempel di lehernya dan ditarik Jungkook kuat.

Jin berhenti melangkah dan meringis nyeri sambil melepaskan tangan kecil Jungkook dari kerahnya. " Issshh~ Kenapa K-kookie?"

" Itu...itu! Ke sana sebentar eomma!"

Jin menatap Jungkook dengan raut bingung. Soalnya putra kecilnya itu terus menunjuk sebuah jendela di dekat ruang tamu. Menyuruhnya untuk segera kesana dengan rengekan manja yang lucu. Dan mau tidak mau−Jin mengikuti kemauan bunny manisnya itu.

Jendela itu terkunci tapi Jungkook sigap membuka kuncinya dengan tangan kecilnya. Menarik jendela itu ke atas dengan bantuan Jin dan terpampanglah pemandangan pagi yang indah kota Seoul.

Bangunan-bangunan tinggi berjejer sejauh mata memandang. Hiruk pikuk kendaraan modern melintasi jalanan besar adalah pemandangan yang paling dominan. Ditambah suasana Seoul yang penuh pernak-pernik tradisional mereka dan gadis-gadis yang memakai hanbok−menambah kesan ramai di kota besar itu.

Jin sendiri menatap semua itu dengan senyum terukir lirih. Menatap bagaimana Seoul telah berubah begitu banyak sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di kota besar ini.

Rasanya bagaikan deja vu.

Seolah-olah dia telah hidup begitu lama dan menatap perubahan demi perubahan yang terjadi pada Seoul itu sendiri. Namja manis itu melirik orang demi orang yang berlalu lalang dengan pikiran menerawang. Tapi yang paling mencolok adalah bagaimana gadis-gadis sekarang−dengan pengaruh budaya barat dan rambut yang err...berwarna memakai hanbok.

Jin seketika tertawa kecil. Menurutnya itu lucu−melihat bagaimana kikuknya gadis-gadis atau laki-laki yang memakai hanbok yang sangat tradisional untuk pertama kali. Mengingat untuk beberapa minggu ke depan−Korea selatan akan mengadakan festival tradisional.

"...ma..."

" ...eomma..."

Jungkook merengek dan menarik kerah Jin lagi. " Eomma~"

Tubuh Jin seketika tersentak. Pikirannya kembali dan segera terpusat pada Jungkook yang merengutkan bibirnya tidak suka.

" Ahh!" Pekik Jin kaget.

" Ahh...ada apa Kookie?"

" Eomma..." Jungkook merengek. Dia menunjuk sebuah pot bunga yang sengaja Jin letakkan di sana agar tumbuh tapi nyatanya−

Jin menyentuh dedaunnya dengan mata membulat penuh rasa bingung.

" Lho? Kenapa mati? Perasaan disini hawanya baik dan cahaya mataharinya yang cukup. Apa jangan-jangan Namjoonie lupa memberi air?"

Tangan mungil Jungkook berusaha menyentuh dedaunan tanaman melati yang melayu. Ia sedikit memajukan badannya di dalam gendongan Jin dan melenguh saat masih tidak bisa mencapainya.

Jungkook beralih menatap eommanya. " Eomma~ Bolehkah?"

" Bolehkah?" Tanya Jin balik dengan nada sarat ketidakfahaman. " Boleh apa? Memang Jungkook ingin berbuat apa?"

Raut Jungkook seketika masam. Ia merengutkan bibirnya ke bawah dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Bocah kecil itu menggerutu kecil dan menatap eommanya seolah-olah menyiratkan _Serius-nih-eomma-lupa-segalanya!?_

" Eomma lupa?" Jungkook menggembungkan pipi kesal.

Jin menggeleng. Ia benar-benar tidak faham apa yang ingin diutarakan oleh Jungkook sedari tadi. Anaknya ini benar-benar suka memutar-mutar topik pembicaraan seperti Namjoon. Tapi misalnya sudah to the point... perkataannya langsung men-jleb ke hati.

Nah..kalau sifat itu bukan dari Jin.

Itu bawaan dari Suga−rapper kenalan Namjoon yang berteman baik dengan Jin. Namja manis dengan nama asli Min Yoongi itu sering bermain dengan Jungkook biarpun judesnya luar biasa sekali.

Dan perkataan pedasnya.

Tapi entah mengapa−hanya Jungkook yang mampu membuat Yoongi berkata manis. Dengan Jin juga. Tapi dengan Namjoon...

Serius nih−wajah Namjoon itu seperti ingin memutilasi namja imut dan lucu bernama Yoongi ini jauh-jauh hari. Dan membuang mayatnya ke dalam sungai Han karena saking kesalnya dengan kritik pedasnya pada Namjoon atau sifat ketus dan kasarnya jika diganggu.

" Eomma lupa jika Jungkook berteman dengan mereka?"

" Bisa menumbuhkan mereka?"

" Eomma kan yang juga bilang pada Kookie untuk selalu membantu mereka jika melayu?"

Mata Jin seketika berbinar senang dan ia tertawa bahagia. Tentu saja! Kenapa dia baru ingat sekarang tentang hal itu?

" Ya! Eomma baru ingat sekarang! Jungkook boleh kok membantu mereka!"

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya dengan senyum kelinci khasnya. "Bolehkah!?"

Jin mengangguk mantap dan segera menyondongkan tubuh Jungkook agar mendekati pot tanaman melati itu. Dan hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh bocah bergigi kelinci itu. Ia mengarahkan tangannya dan seketika menggapai daun-daun itu.

Cahaya kecil dan putih suci bagaikan cahaya para malaikat keluar dari telunjuk Jungkook. Melingkupi seluruh tanaman melati untuk pertama kalinya. Meresap melalui jaringan mereka dan menghidupkan kembali sel-sel yang mati.

Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dan tertawa senang. Mata Jin menatap semua tumbuhan itu kagum. Kagum saat bagaimana akar-akar keluar dari tanah dengan begitu lebat dan panjang. Batang-batang menggemuk dengan dedaunan yang menghijau secara massal. Bunga-bunga melati yang kuncup−mekar begitu saja dengan indahnya.

Membuat Jin dan Jungkook bergumam dalam kekaguman.

" Eomma lihat kan!?"

Jin menangguk dan mencium puncuk kepala Jungkook sayang. ia tersenyum lembut dan segera menjauh dari jendela. Ia membawa Jungkook yang tertawa senang ke arah pintu apartemen.

" Menurut eomma−mereka akan senang?" Jungkook menatap Jin dengan mata besarnya.

Senyum manis terpatri di wajah cantik milik Jin. Tidak ada kata lain selain kata kagum dan mengiyakan yang terlontar dari bibir merah Jin. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Jungkook bertepuk tangan kegirangan.

Air matanya sudah mengering tetapi masih meninggalkan jejak.

Jin berinisiatif mengambil tissue di meja ruang tamu dan mengelapkannya ke seluruh wajah manis Jungkook. Membuat bocah kecil itu terpekik senang saat Jin mencium pipinya atau hidung bangirnya.

Sesekali Jungkook memukul dada eommanya dalam raut bahagia karena eommanya membersihkan mata besar dan sesekali mencubit pipi gembul dan berisi milik Jungkook sambil melontarkan kata sayang pada dirinya.

" Eomma..." Jungkook menampilkan senyum kelincinya.

Jin menatap Jungkook di gendongannya sambil menjinjing dua tas di tangan satunya. Satu tas ransel hitam miliknya dan satunya lagi tas bergambar kelinci di Alice in Wonderland milik Jungkook.

" Ya Kookie? Ada apa?"

Kepala Jungkook celingak-celinguk. " Appa mana? Jungkook rindu appa..."

Jin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Ia sebenarnya baru saja ingat itu−ngomong-ngomong Namjoonie-nya yang tampan itu kemana?

Mata hitam bersinar Jin seketika menerawang ke seluruh bagian ruang tamu. Diikuti oleh Jungkook yang memanggil-manggil appanya dalam nada lembut. Bocah kecil itu diajari oleh Jin untuk tidak terbiasa memanggil orang tuanya dengan nada tinggi dan keras karena itu tidak sopan. Dan jadilah−Jungkook memanggil Namjoon dengan nada lembut namun menuntut.

" Appa~ Appa~" Jungkook mencengkram kaos Jin selagi eommanya itu berjalan memutari ruang tamu. " Appa~ Appa dimana! Eomma dan Kookie mau berangkat~"

" Chagiya!" Jin memanggil Namjoon dengan nada khawatir. " Chagiya! Kau dimana?"

Mereka memutari ruang tamu dengan telaten. Tapi duluan Jungkook yang menemukan Namjoon di ruang tamu. Tepat di sofa abu-abu milik mereka. Dengan tubuh terlentang dan buku musik di wajahnya−headphone hitam tergantung di lehernya. Laptop terbuka di meja beserta kumpulan kertas lirik dan not-not balok di sekitar sofa atau lantai.

Tubuh Namjoon tidak bergerak bahkan ia tidak bergeming sedikitpun saat Jin dan Jungkook memanggilnya bersamaan dengan nada agak tinggi. Yang terdengar dari Namjoon sendiri hanyalah dengkuran halus nan lembut.

" Appamu tidur..."

Jin menggelengkan kepala dan mendengus berat. Ia segera menurunkan Jungkook dari gendongannya dan meletakkan putra kecilnya itu pada sofa lainnya. Membuat Jungkook menelengkan kepala bingung atas sikap Jin.

" Dasar..." Gerutu Jin. " Di luar dingin dan kau tidur disini? Kau cinta pekerjaanmu atau apa hah?"

Jungkook yang mengerti gerak-gerak Jin−segera turun dari sofa dan menarik sebuah selimut besar bergambar Browny Line dari sebuah rak kecil di bawah TV. Karena badannya kecil−Jungkook hanya bisa menyeretnya ke depan eommanya dan tersenyum.

" Appa pasti kedinginan..." Jungkook menyeret selimut itu dan segera diambil oleh Jin. " Nanti appa bersin-bersin terus setiap malam. Kookie mana bisa tidur jika appa terus batuk dan bersin terus menerus! Bahkan saat makan pun appa juga begitu!"

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Jin saat mendengar keluhan Jungkook. Biarpun anaknya itu menggerutu tapi Jungkook berinisiatif untuk mengambil buku musik dari wajah Namjoon dan merapikan rambut appanya yang berantakan dengan lucu.

Kedua pasangan eomma dan anak itu merapikan seluruh kekacauan di sofa. Jin mencium bibir tebal Namjoon singkat dengan rasa sayang. Ia membalutkan selimut itu pada tubuh Namjoon dan mematikan AC yang tidak terpakai.

Jungkook sendiri mencium pipi Namjoon manja.

" Kookie berangkat dulu Appa~"

Jin yang sudah selesai dengan acara beres-beres badan Namjoon−mengusap pipi suaminya lembut. Ia segera menarik Jungkook kecil dan memasangkan tas anaknya itu pada tubuh Jungkook. Membawa tasnya sendiri di pundaknya dan kembali menggendong Jungkook.

" Bye..bye Appa... _Jungkook and eomma will be come back soon~ Take a rest_..." Jungkook melambaikan tangannya ke arah badan Namjoon.

" Sudah..." Jin mencium pipi gembul Jungkook singkat. " Jangan ganggu tidur appa. Appa pasti kelelahan dan kita harus segera berangkat".

Jungkook mengganggukkan perkataan eommanya lucu dengan gigi kelincinya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jin dan kedua sejoli itu meninggalkan apartemen dengan hati lapang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan tuts-tuts piano menghiasi ruangan berdesain hitam putih itu. Nada-nada berat dan bersuasana sendu terus terngiang-ngiang di ruangan itu sejak lama. Seolah-olah menandakan sebuah peristiwa dengan lagu itu.

Tangan-tangan besar dan lentik itu menekan tuts-tuts secara bergantian. Menimbulkan irama dan harmoni teratur yang begitu indah. Tapi sayangnya begitu sendu dan kelam di saat yang bersamaan.

" _Taehyung..."_

 _ **Tiiing...**_

Lagu itu berhenti secara mendadak. Membuat ruangan itu menjadi begitu sunyi walaupun ukurannya besar dengan hiasan seperti ballroom. Meja-meja berhiaskan sutra hanya bisa terbisu. Tidak ada suara desiran apapun kecuali nafas hangat milik seorang pemuda tampan yang duduk di depan piano hitam.

Mata biru elektriknya melirik tajam ke arah pintu masuk ruangan dari baja dan kayu gaharu.

Taehyung mengangkat jarinya dari tuts piano dan meletakkannya di atas piano. Ia bergumam sedikit sebelum tangan satunya mengambil sebuah kertas not dari dalam piano. Meletakkannya di hadapannya dan segera memainkannya.

Tapi sekarang bukan hanya lagu−tetapi nyanyian dari suara berat khas milik Taehyung mengisi ruang besar itu.

" _Sudah ku sembunyikan, aku beritahu_

 _Kau sesuatu_

 _Agar membuatnya terkubur_

 _Aku sudah tak tahan lagi_

 _Aku tak tahu mengapa aku tak bisa mengatakannya_

 _Itu menyakitkan_

 _Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahannya lagi_

 _Kini menangis, aku sangat menyesal padamu_

 _Dan menangis, aku tak bisa membuatmu tetap aman._

Taehyung menarik nafas dalam rasa sakit yang menjalari hatinya. Ia menekan tuts demi tuts dengan seluruh emosi mengalir hingga seluruh tumbuhan di luar ruangan melayu dan rontok. Terlalu meresapi arti sedih dari lantunan nyanyian dan nada yang dihasilkan oleh Taehyung.

 _Aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf,_

 _Aku minta maaf saudaraku_

 _Tak peduli betapa aku sembunyikan dan tutupi, ini enggan berlalu_

" _Apakah kau memanggilku pendosa?"_

 _Apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan'_

Kali ini Taehyung langsung menghentikkan permainan pianonya secara mendadak. Membuat suasana kembali sunyi dan senyap. Seolah-olah hanya ia yang hidup di dalam dunia itu.

Bersamaan dengan helai-helai bulu putih nan lembut yang berjatuhan tepat di atas kepalanya. Taehyung tidak melirik sedikitpun−dia tahu ini semakin dekat. Hanya saja, bulu-bulu putih itu langsung terbakar dan hangus saat menyentuh kulit atau bagian tubuh lainnya milik namja itu.

Seolah-olah Taehyung merusak segala kebaikan dan kelembutan dari bulu itu.

Dia berdiri. Memandang jendela di sebelah tubuhnya yang menampilkan suasana taman hijau kastil di tengah hari yang rimbun. Bersama para dryard dan peri yang terisak dan menangis di bahu satu sama lain.

Mereka terisak tepat di sebuah dua tugu peringatan. Dua tugu dari gading putih yang bertuliskan dan bertahtakan dedaunan suci dafnah yang berwarna emas murni. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Taehyung sekarang.

Sebuah bunga kecil berwarna putih bersih yang selalu kuncup di atas salah satu tugu peringatan kecil yang tidak terperhatikan.

Hanya legenda yang mengatakan bunga itu akan mekar.

Tapi nyatanya salah.

Bunga itu memekarkan satu kelopaknya perlahan. Hanya satu kelopak tapi hal itu membuat Taehyung membulatkan mata dalam raut yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Dan sehelai bulu putih yang begitu bersih sebersih susu−jatuh begitu saja di atas telapak tangan besar milik Taehyung. Anehnya−bulu itu tidak terbakar sama sekali. Malahan seperti mematikan api yang membuat bulu-bulu lainnya terbakar.

" Hyung..." Taehyung berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan wajah dingin tapi mata biru elektriknya berkilat.

" Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa dia dekat sekali denganmu?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesaat setelah Jin mengantarkan Jungkook pada sekolahnya−namja manis itu segera berlari menuju kereta bawah tanah kota Seoul. Ia memacu langkah dalam setiap detik dan menit yang berlalu dari jam tangan hitamnya.

Dan keberuntungan menghampiri Jin. Dirinya masih mampu mengejar kereta keloter terakhir menuju museum nasional Korea Selatan karena disanalah seorang Seok Jin bekerja sekarang.

Gerbong-gerbong kereta cukup lengang karena ini sudah melewati jam masuk kerja dan sekolah. Jadilah kereta hanya diisi oleh orang-orang yang berkepentingan setelah jam masuk berakhir.

Termasuk Jin.

Jin menarik nafas dalam dan terengah-engah di kursi gerbong. Ia merebahkan diri dan menutup mata dalam kelelahan. Tarikan nafasnya lambat dan panjang−berusaha menstabilkan sistem tubuhnya yang baru saja ia paksa berlari dengan cepat.

" Aishh~" Jin membuka sebelah matanya dan melirik jam digital di kereta.

 _ **08:12 a.m**_

Jin menghembuskan nafas dalam kelegaan. Setidaknya dia tidak terlambat dan masih mempunyai 45 menit tambahan. Cukup bagi Jin sendiri untuk mengisi perutnya dengan beberapa makanan di caffe dan stand-stand kecil di depan museum. Atau mungkin−jika dia masih punya banyak waktu, Jin akan membelikan gummy bears berbagai rasa untuk Jungkook nanti.

Salahkan sifat keibuan Jin yang begitu membludak. Membuatnya rela memberikan setengah porsi dari sarapan paginya untuk Jungkook dan seperempat lagi untuk Namjoon yang ia simpan di dalam oven. Dan hanya memakan seperempat dari sarapannya yang berisi kentang tumbuk, omelette, dan daging cincang.

Membuat perutnya masih saja keroncongan.

Jin merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah iphone darisana. Ia mengangkat iphone itu sejajar dengan wajah manisnya dan seketika tersenyum saat benda canggih itu menyala.

Foto Namjoon dan Jin saat berada di pulau Jeju menghasi layarnya. Dan membuat Jin semakin tersenyum manis adalah hari saat itu diambil adalah seminggu setelah Jin melahirkan Jungkook.

Lihat bagaimana tubuh ramping Jin yang dibalut kaos putih polos tersapu angin lembut pulau Jeju. Senyum manis menghiasi keseluruhan rautnya. Ia menggendong sebuah buntalan besar berwarna biru yang berisikan bayi Jungkook.

Namjoon yang dibalut kaos biru mencium pipi Jin manja dan menyentuh kepala Jungkook kecil. Ia melirik kamera dengan kilat kebahagiaan menghiasi tatapannya. Ditambah bagaimana tangan besar Namjoon memeluk Jin begitu mesra.

Latar laut biru yang jernih dan langit cerah menambah kesan romantis dan membahagiakan di foto itu.

Dan secara tidak sadar membuat mata hitam Jin berkaca-kaca.

" Jujur saja Namjoonie..." Jin mengusap layar iphone-nya dengan lembut. " Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Dan sebelum aku melahirkan Jungkook..."

" Hidup semakin lama tidak pernah membuatku merasakan cinta. Malah hidup itu begitu menjerumuskanku dalam kesedihan mendalam. Dan rasa rindu yang besar. Aku tidak pernah tahan dan selalu ingin berakhir untuk mengakhiri segalanya tapi aku tahu...aku tidak akan bisa"

Jin menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menatap keluar jendela. Ia mengangkat tawa lirih sambil menggosok matanya. Dengan air mata mengalir menuju kedua tangannya tetapi rautnya menggelikan.

" Berkali-kali aku mencoba dengan beberapa orang...tapi mereka tidak pernah memberikanku apa yang ku harapkan. Mereka mencampakkan hidupku, meremukkan hatiku terus menerus, mengubur dalam rasa sayangku, dan membakar hangus semua ekspetasiku pada dunia ini"

Telunjuk milik namja manis itu mengukir sebuah nama di jendela gerbong. Sebuah nama yang selalu ia sayangi dan terkadang...ingin ia bawa kembali bersamanya nanti. Takut untuk berpisah dengan nama itu saking cintanya seorang Seokjin kepadanya.

" Namjoonie..." Rengek Jin lirih.

" Kau berbeda. Kau sangat berbeda−kaulah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku sangat nyaman. Kau menghilangkan semua rasa sedih ku..." Jin mencium nama itu lembut. "Kau tahu...aku mencintaimu dan buah hati kita apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan berusaha hidup lebih lama tanpa membawa kita dalam rasa sedih itu... aku akan berusaha Namjoonie"

Kereta yang sedang melaju begitu cepatnya−berhenti secara perlahan saat sudah memasuki sebuah terowongan panjang yang gelap. Membuat Jin tersentak dan berdehem saat ia begitu larut dengan pikirannya. Membuat pipi Jin memerah begitu hebat karena ketahuan mencium nama Namjoon dengan wajah sayu.

Kepala Jin menatap sekitar gerbong dengan gugup. Kalau-kalau ada yang memergokinya dan berakhir membuat Jin begitu malu dan ingin rasanya menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tapi kali ini−keuntungan sekali lagi memihak Jin.

Jin bernafas dengan sangat lega dan menghentakkan kaki girang saat sekitar gerbongnya kosong. Yang berisi orang-orang hanya gerbong sebelum dan sesudahnya. Di gerbongnya hanya ada seorang pekerja yang tertidur dan nenek tua yang sibuk dengan rajutannya.

Namja itu ingin rasanya berteriak nyaring akibat terlalu girang tapi dia masih ingat tempat.

' _Ini bukan di rumah Jin!'_ Ucap Jin. _' Ini juga bukan di ranjang bersama Namjoon! Kau tidak bisa berteriak saat berhubu−"_

Jin seketika membulatkan mata dan memukul dahinya sendiri kuat. _' Kau berpikir apa Seok Jin! Berhenti memikiran soal abs Namjoon atau kegiatan kalian saat berhubungan badan_ _atau saat lub−Kyyya! Berhenti berpikir seperti itu Jeon Seok Jin!_ '

Namja itu mengerang kesal dan menarik rambutnya frustasi. Namjoon benar-benar memenuhi isi kepala Jin hingga yang terdalam sekalipun. Dan berakhir membuat Jin selalu menyempilkan nama Namjoon dalam setiap kegiatan pembicaraan apapun yang ia jalani atau sedang memikirkan apapun.

Mata Jin melirik ke depan. Bertepatan saat kereta sudah berhenti penuh dan semua pintu keluar terbuka. Daripada membuang waktu−Jin segera berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Waktunya sudah banyak terbuang hanya untuk memikirkan Namjoon yang terkadang bisa ia pikirkan lebih dari 500 kali sehari.

Jin merapikan kaos pinknya dan menarik tas hitam. Ia segera berjalan meninggalkan kereta dengan perlahan karena ada juga orang yang ingin masuk. Membuatnya harus mengalah dan sedikit memberi jalan bagi kerumunan para mahasiswa yang merengsek masuk.

" N-nak..."

" A-anak muda.."

Ketuk-ketuk hak sepatu melangkahi lantai gerbong dengan begitu lamban dan perlahan. Ditambah ada nada seperti tubuh yang begitu tua yang memegangi tiang demi tiang di dalam gerbong.

Dahi Jin berkerut saat mendengar suara ketukan itu dan panggilan bernada lirih yang terkesan begitu tua. Memang ketukan itu sangat lambat tapi entah kenapa−ketukan itu mengarah kepadanya.

" A-anak m-muda..."

Jin mengalihkan kepalanya ke samping.

" Ya?"

Ia segera mendapati seorang wanita tua berpakaian sederhana berwarna pink lembut dari rajutan tangan dan tongkat kayu tua menyangga tangannya. Wanita tua itu berjalan begitu lambat ke arah Jin sambil memegangi salah satu tiang. Kelihatan sekali tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak begitu banyak akibat juga banyaknya orang yang masuk ke dalam gerbong.

Tubuh ringkih dan tuanya tida bisa berbuat banyak dan hanya bisa berjalan begitu pelan sambil menyisipkan kata permisi yang lirih bagi setiap orang. Berharap mereka akan mendengarnya dan membiarkan wanita tua itu untuk lewat barang sedikit.

Jin berinisiatif menghampiri wanita tua itu dan bertanya dengan nada lembut dan sopan. Senyum manis menghiasi wajah Jin. " Anda memerlukan bantuan saya, Nyonya?"

Wanita tua itu terlihat sedikit terkejut saat Jin menghampirinya. Ia mengira namja manis itu akan mengindahkan panggilan kecilnya.

Jadinya ia menjawab dengan nada yang penuh kekagumam atas kebaikan hati Jin.

" A-ah ya!"

Tangan tuanya menyentuh wajah manis Jin dengan begitu lembut. Wajah tuanya berubah menjadi sangat cerah dan senyum sarat rasa terima kasih terkembang−membuat hati Jin mau tidak mau tersentuh. Ia akhirnya bisa membantu orang lagi sejak sekian lama tidak melakukan hal ini karena sibuk akan dunia barunya−Namjoon dan Jungkook.

Jin memegangi sebelah tangan tua milik wanita itu dengan erat. Mengaitkannya dengan lengannya. Dia berusaha bersikap lembut dan gentle. Dengan menuntun wanita tua itu berjalan dan menengahi para mahasiswa.

Mereka semua tersentak karena baru saja sadar ada wanita tua yang memerlukan bantuan mereka.

Tapi Jin sudah membawanya keluar terlebih dulu tanpa disuruh. Mereka berdua keluar gerbong dengan wajah bahagia−meninggalkan orang-orang di kereta yang masih tercengang.

Wanita tua itu terus saja menepuk lembut puncak kepala Jin dan memuji atas kerendahan dan kebaikan hatinya bahkan setelah Jin membawa mereka menuju ujung stasiun. Menghentikkan wanita tua itu pada tempat yang lengang dan aman bagi dirinya.

Jin tersenyum manis dan membungkuk hormat. Tapi belum beberapa cm dia membungkukkan badan−tangan wanita tua itu segera menahan lengan Jin kuat. Menahan dia untuk lebih menunduk.

" Jangan..." Ucap wanita itu. Dia menahan lengan Jin dan menepuk lembut pipi namja manis itu. " Jangan nak..."

" Eeh? W-waeyo?" Jin menatap wanita itu bingung dengan mata membola.

Wanita tua itu tertawa kecil. " Ah~ T-tunggu sebentar..."

Dia membuka tas lengan kecilnya. Dan Jin mau tidak mau harus menunggu dengan sabar. Wanita tua itu sudah menolak hormatnya dan menyuruh Jin untuk menunggu. Karena merasa tidak sopan untuk meninggalkan orang tua−Jin hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung.

Mata wanita itu berkilat cerah. " Ahh..ini dia!"

" M-mwo!?"

Sebuah gantungan kunci kayu dengan lonceng terpampang nyata di hadapan wajah Jin. Gantungan itu memiliki seni tradisional korea dalam pembuatannya. Ditambah kelopak-kelopak bungan sakura menghiasinya.

Berbagai tulisan Hangul kecil menghiasi keseluruhan gantungan kunci persegi panjang itu. Jin tahu itu adalah gantungan kunci kecil−yang zaman dahulu diberikan pada anak-anak kecil seperti Jungkook.

Mereka percaya gantungan kunci itu adalah perlambangan dari benda keramat dewi keberuntungan dan pelindung anak kecil. Tulisan Hangul itu adalah pujian-pujian pada sang dewi. Berharap sang dewi menjaga anak-anak mereka saat berada di luar rumah. Bentuknya yang lucu membuat anak-anak menyukainya di zaman dulu−membawa benda itu kemana-mana setiap kali mereka pergi.

Mengantongi hingga tua.

" D-dari wajahmu... dan perlakuanmu pada mahasiswa itu−a-aku tahu kau sudah mempunyai anak."

Jin tersentak kaget saat wanita itu tiba-tiba meletakkan gantungan itu pada tangan Jin. Menutup kembali tangannya yang terbuka dengan sebuah gantungan kunci dalam genggaman hangatnya.

" Tapi karena wajahmu masih muda...aku tahu anakmu masih kecil."

Wanita itu tertawa senang dan menepuk tangan Jin. " Kau adalah orang yang berhati luhur... kuharap anakmu akan seperti itu. Biarlah sang Dewi menjaga anakmu dalam keberuntangan dan keselamatan. Ini milikku sewaktu kecil tapi hari ini akan ku berikan padamu..."

Jin berusaha memprotes. " T-tapi aku t-tidak bisa...ini milik anda!"

Wanita tua itu menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. Ia mendorong pelan tangan Jin kembali.

" Dulu...Dulu sekali aku adalah anak yang ceroboh. Kesialan selalu menghantuiku kemana-mana... mereka bilang aku anak aneh hingga suatu hari..." Kekehan dan tawa geli meledak dari wanita tua itu. " Hingga aku jatuh ke emperan sungai. Umurku saat itu baru 5 tahun−tahun 1925 bila tidak salah."

Jin terdiam mendengar cerita wanita tua itu. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

" Aku sedang berusaha membantu eommaku untuk menangkap kepiting-kepiting kecil tetapi kakiku terpeleset dan jatuh ke dalam lumpur. Hanbok baruku sangat teramat kotor. Bahkan aku menjatuhkan beberapa karung beras orang lain ke sungai... membuatku dimarahi oleh banyak orang."

Wanita tua itu menyapu air mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa dari ujung mata tuanya. " Aku ingat aku menangis saat itu. Aku berusaha keras membantu mengangkat semua karung-karung itu tapi mereka malah menghinaku. J-jadi sambil terisak, aku memungut beras-beras yang berjatuhan ke dalam lumpur."

" Aku membiarkan hanbokku kotor sepenuhnya hanya untuk membersihkan beras-beras murni itu. Hingga..."

Jin memundurkan wajahnya saat wanita tua itu menunjuk hidungnya lembut. Ia masih terdiam.

" Dia sangat mirip sepertimu. Begitu mirip hingga rasanya aku akan menyangka kau adalah dirinya! Dia membantuku...meredakan tangisanku. Dia sangat baik...sangat teramat baik untuk seorang manusia. Dia juga membantuku mengangkut semuanya!"

" Aku masih ingat saat dia membuatku tertawa kembali. Dia membuat lelucon lucu−dan memberikanku gantungan itu. Dia bilang selama aku menyimpan itu−sang Dewi akan menghancurkan kesialanku dan memberkahi seluruh hidupku dengan keberuntungan!"

Jin bergumam dan bertanya. " Dia siapa?"

Wanita itu tertawa. " Sayangnya setelah dia memberikan itu...dia langsung pergi! Tapi aku ingat saat itu...saat pergi dia memakai hanbok untuk namja berwarna pink seperti bunga sakura. Aku belum sempat bertanya nama oppa baik itu... padahal aku ingin memberikannya kimchi dan bibimbap terbaik keluarga kami."

" Dia memang benar. Aku tidak lagi ceroboh dan diderita kesialan. Sedari kecil aku terus menerus mencari oppa itu. Bertanya kemana-mana hingga aku sendiri berumur 20 tahun. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya sampai hari pertunanganku.

" Aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan pakaian pengantin saat itu dan aku melihatnya. Sekilas saja−entah itu benar dirinya atau bukan. Tapi wajahnya saat itu tidak bahagia...dia menangis. Dia begitu menangis dan aku melihatnya menangis bersamaan dengan sebuah kereta besar yang pergi. Kereta itu seperti yang dipakai orang–orang untuk pindah rumah"

" Aku ingin sekali mengejarnya dan meneriakinya tapi dia keburu berlari dengan berurai air mata menuju hutan besar. Dan tepat saat itu juga−calon suamiku menarik tubuhku dan membawaku kembali ke pelaminan. Aku ingin sekali berterima kasih pada oppa itu..."

Jin tersenyum lembut saat wanita itu juga tersenyum padanya.

" Aku ingin berterima kasih atas semua pertolongannya. Terima kasih karena dia sudah mengubah hidupku begitu besar. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Usiaku sudah menginjak sangat tua tapi aku yakin dia masih ada...entah mengapa aku berpikiran seperti itu."

Jin menbungkuk hormat.

" Maafkan karena memotong... saya harus segera pergi. Saya bisa terlambat bekerja. Dan saya yakin dia akan benar-benar menerima rasa terima kasih anda. Dan terima kasih atas benda itu"

Jin memasukkan benda itu pada kantong celananya. " Saya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk berterima kasih"

Wanita tua itu tersenyum dan sekali lagi menepuk pipi Jin dan membuat namja manis itu juga ikut tertawa.

" Dengan cara membesarkan anakmu menjadi seorang yang berhati bersih dan luhur sepertimu. Melihat seorang anak kecil dapat bernasib sama baiknya denganku sudah membuat hatiku bahagia. Apalagi anak itu dari orang tua serendah hati seperti dirimu"

Wajah Jin memerah malu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan tersipu.

" Ahh~ Anda berlebihan nyonya"

" Panggil aku Yoona saja"

Jin sekali lagi tersipu dan membungkuk. " Terima kasih Yoona noona..."

Wanita tua itu tertawa geli. " Kau membuatku seperti muda lagi!"

Jin dengan sopan mengundurkan diri dan segera berlari menuju museum. Ia terus mengulum senyum manis di wajahnya. Sambil sesekali ia menepuk-nepuk celananya yang berisi gantungan kunci itu.

Mata Jin melirik jam di jalanan Seoul yang menunjukan dia masih punya 15 menit lagi sebelum terlambat dan didempret oleh teman ber-absnya itu. Sumpah−Jin bisa muak sendiri jika sudah temannya itu memarahinya.

" Aku dataaaang!"

" YAAK JEON SEOK JIN! KAU KIRA INI JAM BERAPA HAH!?"

Jin mengap-mengap lebar seperti ikan kehabisan nafas sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya luwes dan sedikit bercanda. Dia memang suka kelepasan dan kadang gila sendiri jika sudah bekerja.

Dia masuk melewati pintu belakang museum. Yang tepat sekali berhubungan dengan sebuah ruangan besar tempat para arekeolog berkumpul dan mengkaji beberapa penemuan yang terdapat di lapangan.

Jimin−namja tampan (uhukk..bantet..uhukk) itu menatap Jin dengan mata melotot. Ia memegangi sebuah kuas untuk arkeolog dengan wajah memerah berang. Dan berakhir melemparkan kuas itu kesal ke lantai hingga memental.

Tapi Jin hanya tertawa.

" Hai Park bantet Jimin!"

Jimin melotot. " Bantet bantet! Kau sendiri ceking! Lihtalah jam itu Jeon Seok Jin!"

Kepala Jin celingak-celinguk di ruangan yang penuh benda bersejarah dan meja penelitian berukuran jumbo dengan dua pasang kursi dan lemari penyimpan di setiap sisi dindingnya.

" Mana jam? Perasaan jam kita sudah rusak karena minggu lalu kau melempar gigi Tyrex dan memecahkannya"

" I-itu karena kau juga pabbo! Dan apa-apaan baju kaos pink itu! Kau namja atau yeoja!?" Teriak Jimin kesal.

Jimin berjalan sambil menghentakkan kaki ke dalam sebuah ruangan kecil dengan papan nama ' Kantor Arkeolog' tepat di daun pintunya.

Ia keluar dengan menggumpal sebuah jas putih seperti jas dokter di tangannya. Meremas jas itu begitu kuat sebelum melemparnya dengan seluruh tenaga tepat di hadapan muka Jin dan membuat namja manis itu langsung ambruk dan terebah karena Jimin seperti melempar Frisbee.

" Pakai itu sekarang!" Jimin menggerutu dan kembali memungut kuasnya.

Jin duduk dan memakai jasnya dengan wajah manis seperti menjahili Jimin. Ia memakai jasnya sambil tertawa geli saat Jimin masih saja memakinya. Terkadang namja tampan itu bisa saja datar dan cool. Dan bisa juga begitu banyak bicara seperti sekarang.

" Pantas saja kau belum juga dapat pasangan sekarang" Jin memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kau saja sadis seperti ini...bagaimana istrimu nanti? Mau BDSM terus?"

Perempatan amarah muncul dengan manisnya di dahi lebar milik Jimin. Ia menggenggam kuasnya sambil menggeram dan mendesis berat. Dan berakhir menggebrak meja penelitian dengan wajah memerah karena emosi berlebihan.

Jin melirik sebentar dan mengangkat bahu cuek. " Aku tidak tahu misalnya meja itu patah..."

Namja manis itu mengangkat tangannya. " Yang jelas bukan aku yang kena banting oleh Tiffany Noona... Aku hanya sebagai saksi mata yang baik"

Jimin menghampiri Jin geram dan menjitak pucuk kepala namja manis itu sekuat tenaga. Membuat Jin mengerang dan memukul balik kaki berotot milik Jimin. Raut Jin berubah merengut dengan imut.

" Kenapa Namjoon mau menikahimu hah!?" Jimin mengerang. " Kau yang suka menghina orang seperti ini!?"

Jin memutar kepalanya menghadap Jimin dengan raut manis. Mata hitam membulat dan pipi digembungkan. Bibir selembut plum itu sengaja dipoutkan ke arah Jimin. Seperti dengan sengaja memamerkan wajah imut milik Jin.

" Karena aku manis dan baik hati~"

Jimin mendecih. " Manis dari kepalamu! Jelas-jelas badanmu ceking seperti ini dan apa-apaan dengan baik hati!? Aku akan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarmu menyebutkan kata itu di depan semua orang!"

Jin merengutkan bibirnya dan membuat Jimin mendesah lelah. Ia tetap tidak akan pernah bisa menang bila berargumen dengan Jin. Kapanpun dan dimanapun. Seolah-olah namja manis itu sudah hidup lama dan sudah mempunyai banyak pengalaman dalam mengurusi argumen dari orang-orang dari tingkatan umur dan sifat yang berbeda.

" Sudahlah..." Jimin menengahi. " Kita harus segera bekerja atau Tiffany Noona akan mencekik kita hidup-hidup"

Namja manis itu berdiri dengan tubuh sudah dibalut jas yang sama dengan milik Jimin. Ia meletakkan tasnya di dalam kantor dan keluar kembali dengan sekumpulan alat dan kuas untuk meneliti penemuan di lapangan.

" Jadi... apa yang akan kita teliti hari ini? Kerangka lagi? Aku bosan sekali dengan itu~ Aku susah payah lulus kuliah bukan hanya untuk berkutat dengan tulang belulang menjijikan itu~"

Jimin mengeluarkan beberapa benda-benda berusia kuno yang ia simpan di dalam lemari penyimpanan yang begitu steril. Benda–benda kecil seperti fot dan aksesori lainnya berusia ratusan tahun ia letakkan di atas meja penelitian.

Jin melirik sebentar dan tertawa. Pasti benda-benda seperti ini lagi.

" Bukan... para mahasiswa dari universitas Oxford sedang menyisir wilayah mansion kuno kediaman orang-orang eropa dan keturunannya di korea. Mereka mengirimkan beberapa barang yang mungkin milik Korea Selatan ke kita untuk diteliti"

Jin mengangkat selembar potongan foto tua yang sudah buram. Ia menyipitkan mata demi melihat siapakah yang ada di foto itu.

Dilihat dari kaki mereka−mereka berjumlah tiga orang. Dua duduk di atas kursi dan satu lagi berdiri. Tapi yang duduk paling ujung seperti kaki anak kecil berusia sekitar 7 tahunan.

" Ini siapa?" Jin menunjukkan potongan setengah foto.

Jimi meliriknya dan bergumam. " Aku menyimpan benda itu tadi malam di rumahku. Benda itu satunya-satunya sebagai penunjuk salah satu keluarga yang tinggal di kediaman eropa itu"

" Yang satu ini memakai hanbok!" Jin menunjuk sepasang kaki di sebelah kiri. Balutan hanbok menjuntai sampai kakinya.

" Tapi untuk namja" Sambung Jimin. " Dan apakah kau sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada potongan foto ini, Jin?"

Jin menyipitkan mata saat Jimin membelai ujung robekan foto dan terdapat abu hitam tersisa di telunjuknya. Abu itu berubah menjadi hitam dan seperti bekas arang di atas jari telunjuk milik Jimin.

Membuat Jin sadar atas apa yang terjadi.

" Kebakaran/Kebakaran" Ucap Jin dan Jimin serentak.

Jin menatap Jimin. " Kau berpikir seperti itu juga?"

Jimin menjauh dan mengambil kuas kecilnya. Menyapukan kuas itu pada ujung robekan dengan telaten dan hati-hati. " Aku juga tidak pasti. Kita tidak bisa langsung mengasumsikan keluarga itu mengalami kebakaran atau bisa saja hanya foto ini yang terbakar"

" Tahun berapa?" Tanya Jin lagi. " Kau sudah menyelidiki tahunnya?"

" Belum...aku hanya terus menerus mencari tentang foto itu." Jimin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam lemari. Kertas-kertas papyrus dengan tulisan latin dan hangul yang ditulis tangan.

Dan yang terakhir membuat Jin kaget.

" Kenapa ada pecahan cermin di dalam kertas itu?"

" Hm?" Jimin mengangkat pecahan kecil kaca cermin yang sangat teramat jernih di tangannya. " Maksudmu ini?"

" Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Jin balik. " Boleh kulihat?"

Jimin menyerahkan pecahan kaca itu ke arah Jin. " Tentu...kau yang lebih ahli kalau dalam menyisir barang. Aku hanya hebat saat mencari tahu info..."

Pecahan kaca jernih itu tiba di tangan Jin dan membuat nafas Jin seketika berhenti saat melihat betapa jernihnya kaca itu. Seolah-olah zaman dan waktu tidak bisa menggerus kemurniannya. Membuat tetap dalam kejernihan abadi.

Jin melihat pantulan dirinya. Pantulan dari wajahnya.

Membuat Jin merasa terhisap ke dalamnya. Menariknya tapi tarikan itu kurang besar untuk menarik keseluruhan dari Jin. Cermin itu perlu utuh.

" Aku..." Jin berkata lirih. " Aku serasa pernah tahu siapa keluarga ini..."

Jimin berjengit kaget. " Kau tahu?"

" Aku pernah membaca sebuah catatan kuno yang dibuat oleh orang korea di sebuah perpustakaan kecil di Daegu. Catatan itu berbentuk seperti lembaran-lembaran papyrus dengan tulisan hangul yang sangat tradisional. Agak bercampur dengan aksara china"

Jin memijit keningnya tanpa melepas pecahan cermin itu bersamaan dengan potongan foto di tangannya. " Aku belajar bahasa itu sebagai tambahan waktu saat masih kuliah dulu. Aku mengerti. Ada satu keluarga yang memiliki sebuah cermin bagaikan tangisan para malaikat. Cermin yang mereka katakan sebagai ' Penghubung antar perbedaan'. Anak mereka-lah yang membuat hal itu terjadi..."

Jimin segera menatap Jin cepat dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jin. " Kau masih ingat nama keluarganya!?"

" Park..." Jin menatap Jimin dengan pandangan meminta maaf. " Hanya itu yang mereka sebutkan...tidak ada nama lain selain Park. Aku mencoba bertanya kepada para ahli soal sambungan catatan itu tapi mereka bilang...pembuatnya dulu membawa mati catatannya dan menghanyutkannya di sungai Yangtze"

Jimin menggeram. " Sial!"

Jin sekali lagi menatap pecahan cermin itu. Dan seolah-olah menyuruh Jin untuk pulang sekarang.

" Apa lagi yang para mahasiswa itu dapatkan, Jimin?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Seoul−abad 21

Sore

.

.

" Dah Jungkook! Kyungsoo pulang dulu!"

Jungkook kecil tertawa dengan senyum kelinci manisnya. Ia melambaikan tangan ke arah mobil hitam besar yang baru saja meninggalkannya sekolahnya. Kyungsoo−teman satu kelas Jungkook itu melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum imut dari kaca mobil.

" Bye Bye Kungsoo!" Sahut Jungkook balik. " Besok jangan lupa bawa bulgoginya!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap dan meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di sekolah mereka.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya imut dan menggembungkan pipi. Hanya ia sendiri yang tinggal di taman belakang sekolahnya yang rimbun dan penuh mainan. Inilah memang keseharian Jungkook.

Eommanya bisa saja menjemputnya saat hampir malam karena Jungkook tahu eommanya pasti bekerja keras demi dirinya juga.

Appanya? Appanya terkadang bisa saja menjemput Jungkook lebih cepat misalnya waktu bekerja appany sudah selesai dulu. Bahkan bisa saja Namjoon membawa Jungkook ke studionya dan menitipkan anak manisnya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi yang pekerjaannya sebagai rapper dan pengamat musik itu cuek-cuek saja. Malah ia senang karena ia tidak merasa sendirian lagi studio besarnya karena ia bisa sesekali bermain dengan Jungkook atau mengajari Jungkook soal musik.

" Eomma lama sekali..."

Jungkook meraih salah satu ayunan dan mulai duduk disana. Menjuntaikan kakinya ke bawah dan menatap taman di depannya. Matahari sudah semakin turun dan membuat hawa kota Seoul juga menurun.

Bocah kecil bergigi kelinci itu merapatkan kakinnya sambil sesekali memerengutkan bibir. Ia mengayunkan kecil tubuhnya di ayunan ke depan dan ke belakang. Salahkan baju seragamnya yang mempunyai lengan pendek dan celana biru selutut.

Jelas-jelas kulit mulus milik Jungkoo tereskpos dan merasakan terpaan angin lebih besar.

Jungkook tidak pernah takut diculik.

Kata appanya−Jungkook kuat. Jika tidak berteriak−Jungkook akan menggigit dengan dua gigi kelincinya.

" Eomma..." Jungkook memelas. " Kookie kedinginan..."

Wajah manis bocah itu merengut dengan wajah menahan rasa dingin. Jungkook makin merapatkan kakinya. Ia melihat taman dengan seksama...kalau-kalau Jin tiba-tibsa berteriak dan berlari tergopoh-gopoh.

Mata hitam Jungkook berair. Ini terlalu dingin. Dia tidak bisa terlalu banyak mentolerir rasa dingin di badannya. Air mata akan tumpah jika saja...

" YAAAK! SIAPA YANG MENUTUP MATA KOOKIE!? KENAPA JADI GELAP SEPERTI INI!?"

...tidak ada orang yang mengagetkannya begitu besar.

Dengan cara menutup kedua mata manis milik bocah bergigi kelinci.

Jungkook meronta. Tidak−dia tidak boleh diculik seperti ini. Appa dan eommanya pasti sedih. Dia juga tidak akan pernah bertemu mereka lagi. Jungkook tidak boleh seperti ini. Dia harus berteriak minta tolong sekarang.

Sekencang-kencangnya sampai menjerit mati-matian.

" Ssss...Kookie jangan berteriak. Aku tidak akan menyakiti Kookie"

" Eh?"

Kedua matanya kembali dibuka. Jungkook segera menstabilkan penglihatannya hingga jernih dan memutar badan panik. Ia membulatkan mata kaget saat menemukan sesosok anak kecil seperti dirinya.

Berdiri tepat di belakangnya dan menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan mata tajam yang teduh. Rambut pirangnya agak sedikit menutup mata bocah itu. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas surai kehitaman milik Jungkook.

" K-kau...kau s-siapa?"

Anak itu tersenyum manis. Membuat Jungkook mau tidak mau sedikit tenang.

" Ahaha...panggil saja aku V!"

Jungkook menelengkan kepala bingung. " V? Hanya V?"

V menganggukkan kepala mantap dan mendudukkan diri di ayunan di sebelah ayunan Jungkook. V menatap Jungkook bingung. " Kenapa Jungkook masih disini? Hari sudah hampir malam..."

Jungkook menatap V balik. " Dan kenapa V hyung disini juga? Dan darimana V hyung tahu namaku?"

" Oh..." V mengerjapkan mata hitamnya. " Di name tag mu ada nama Jeon Jungkook. Dan juga...aku disini karena aku tinggal di sekitar sini"

Jungkook tersipu mala saat melihat name-tagnya. Ia menutup name-tag itu dan membuat V tertawa melihat sifat malu-malu milik Jungkook. Jungkook sendiri tersentak saat merasakan belaian ringan di puncak kepalanya.

Rasanya hangat...seperti eommanya.

Tapi setelah ia berusaha melihat−Hanya seorang V yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

" Anak semanis Kookie tidak boleh keluar malam-malam...Kookie harus segera pulang"

Jungkook memainkan ujung jari V yang ia tarik ke pangkuannya. Entah mengapa−padahal hanya beberapa saat yang lalu mereka bertemu−kedua bocah itu seperti sudah terikat antara satu sama lain.

Jungkook yang awalnya pemalu−melihat senyum lucu milik V dan sifat luwesnya−termasuk membiarkan Jungkook bermain-main dengan jarinya atau tertawa dan ikut-ikutan bermain dengan poni panjang milik Jungkook−membuat Jungkook nyaman.

Jungkook memekik senang saat V menarik rambutnya menjadi apple hair. Jungkook yang sedari awal sudah gregetan dengan poni pirang milik V−menariknya juga ke atas menjadi apple hair lucu.

Dan tanpa sadar−V berdiri dan memasang pose menangkap. Membuat Jungkook menelengkan kepala bingung.

" V akan menangkap Kookie! Mulai menghitung bunny manis!"

Jungkook tersentak sadar dan berlari secara gelagapan.

" KYAA KOOKIE BELUM SIAP!" Jungkook melirik ke belakang dan segera berlari sangat panik mengelilingi taman saat V berteriak lucu di belakangnya. Bersiap-siap menangkpa Jungkook.

" MENGHITUNGLAH BUNNY MANIS!"

" KYYAAA V! INI TIDAK−" V hampir saja menangkap Jungkook jika saja bocah itu tidak menjerit dan berlari seperti yeoja kemalingan dan mengangkat celana birunya tinggi-tinggi. " BAIKLAH! B-BUNNY AKAN MENGHITUNG...! GYAAAAA V HYUNG! JANGAN TANGKAP KOOKIE DULU!"

Mereka berdua tertawa di balik kesunyian taman. V yang setia menangkap Jungkook dan Jungkook yang terus menerus berlari dengan suara lucu membuat V gemas setengah mati. Bocah berambut pirang itu ingin sekali memeluk tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook terus berlari dan menghitung. V tertawa dan terus mengejar bocah berparas manis itu.

Tapi selanjutnya V membulatkan mata kaget. Di depan ada kubangan lumpur tapi Jungkook masih berlari tanpa melihat ke depan.

" KOOKIE!"

 _ **GREEEEEEP!**_

Jungkook membulatkan mata bingung dan mengerang kesakitan saat V tiba-tiba menarik tangannya sepenuh tenaga dan membanting tubuh kecil Jungkook ke tanah berumput. Membuat punggung Jungkook seperti berdenyut-denyut.

" A-akk...sssh..V h-hyung"

V meraih punggung Jungkook dengan tangannya. Ia mengelus punggung bocah manis itu dengan raut khawatir. " Kookie tidak apa-apa!? Untung saja kau tidak terjatuh ke dalam sana Bunny!"

Mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca dan berair saat menatap V. Membuat V merasa bersalah dan memeluk tubuh kecil Jungkook ke dalam dekapannya. Ia mengelus bagian yang dirasa sakit di area punggung Jungkook.

" Hikks..." Jungkook menyeka air matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. " P-punggung Kookie n-nyeri, V h-hyung..."

V meniup poni Jungkook lembut. " Sudah...Kookie harus kuat"

Jungkook mendongak. Menatap V dengan mata besar berairnya yang imut.

Dan lagi-lagi...matanya ditutup.

" E-eh? V hyung? Kenapa mata Kookie ditutup?"

V mengulum senyum lembut. " V ingin membawa Kookie ke suatu tempat...tapi tidak sekarang"

Jungkook melepas tangan V dari matanya dan menatap bocah berambut pirang itu kesal. Ia merengutkan bibirnya dengan mata berkilat tidak suka. " Kenapa? Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

" Hahaha...tidak sekarang Kookie. Little bunny harus belajar sabar dulu"

" Tapi Kookie penasaran! Ayolah Hyung..."

V menggeleng pelan dan melepaskan Jungkook dari dekapannya. Membuat Jungkook kebingungan. Ia sudah begitu nyaman dengan peluk teman barunya ini dan secara reflek Kookie mencengkrama bagian depan sweater putih milik V.

" Eh?" V tersentak. " Kenapa Kookie?"

" Peluk lagi..." Jungkook beringsut maju. Bocah kecil itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher V dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bocah berambut pirang itu. " Jungkook kedinginan..."

V sendiri hanya mengulum senyum dan mengelus punggung Jungkook. " Tapi Kookie harus pulang sekarang...V juga harus pulang juga"

" Tidak mauuu" Jungkook merengek. " Mau V hyung! Kookie mau ikut V hyung!"

" Nanti eomma Kookie mencari Kookie..."

Jungkook makin erat memeluk leher V hingga V tersentak kaget saat bajunya basah. "Eomma bisa lambat...Hiiks...Kookie tidak suka dingin, Kookie mau ikut V hyung pulang. Nanti Kookie bisa telfon eomma~ Hikks...Kookie mau Mphi mphi.."

" JUNGKOOK!"

V dan Jungkook sama-sama berjengit kaget. Jungkook sendiri segera menegakkan kepalanya ke atas. Ia kenal suara itu. Itu bukan eommanya bukan juga appanya. Ia sangat kenal suara berat tapi manis itu.

" Y-YOONGI HYUNG!"

V tersenyum manis. " Nah...Jungkook harus pulang"

Jungkook baru saja sadar bahwa masih ada V di sampingnya. Yang tersenyum dengan wajah bodohnya dan membuat Jungkook seketika tertawa. Lengan V masih memeluk erat pinggang Jungkook.

" T-tapi Kookie mau mphi mphi hyung~"

V mengusak rambut Jungkook dan tertawa. " Masih ada hari esok little bunny...pulanglah"

" JUNGKOOK! KOOKIE KAU DIMANA MANIS!?"

Suara teriakan milik Min Yoongi makin kencang. Membuat V dan Jungkook dengan berat hati meninggalkan satu sama lain. V berdiri di antara rimbunnya pepohonan sedangkan Jungkook mulai berlari meninggalkan bocah itu ke arah Yoongi yang segera menggendong Jungkook pulang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Seoul−1763

Mansion keluarga Park

.

.

.

Hari sudah begitu malam untuk ukuran seseorang seperti Baekhyun dan Taehyung kecil.

Baekhyun segera memasuki kamarnya dan Chanyeol dengan langkah gontai. Tanpa ganti baju−Baekhyun segera merebahkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur dari sutra itu. Ternyata menidurkan anak se-hyperaktif seperti Taehyung benar-benar melelahkan.

Taehyung terus merengek untuk dibiarkan tidur di perpustakaan. Baekhyun tahu anaknya itu maniak buku dan pintar tidak ketulungan. Tapi kalau sudah untuk tidur di perpustakaan−Baekhyun jelas-jelas menolaknya.

Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan Taehyung. Apalagi di luar−Seoul akan mengalami musim dingin.

Namja manis itu mencium bantal di sebelahnya sayang−bantal milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedang keluar karena pekerjaannya menuntutnya seperti itu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian bersama Taehyung di dalam mansion besar mereka. Dan terkadang Baekhyun merasa begitu sendiri tanpa ada belaian hangat dari tangan besar milik Chanyeol.

" Chanyeollie..." Panggil Baekhyun lirih. " Pulanglah cepat ke rumah. Aku dan anakmu merindukan appa mereka"

.

.

.

 _ **Krieeeet...**_

Bukan Taehyung namanya jika ia tidak cerdik.

Ia harus bersusah payah berpura-pura terlihat tidur di depan eommanya. Taehyung tidak ingin membangunkan Baekhyun−dia tahu eommanya itu sangat kelelahan setelaha seharian mengurus pekerjaan rumah dan juga dirinya.

Maka dari itu−Taehyung membuka pintu perpustakaan mansion dengan sangat berhati-hati. Takut-takut membunyikan suara.

Taehyung dan Baekhyun seperti punya ikatan batin. Jika sesuatu menimpa salah satu dari mereka, yang satu lagi bisa merasakannya. Karena alasan itulah yang membuat Taehyung berusaha tidak membuat suara sama sekali.

Atau tidak−Baekhyun akan bangun dan tahu bahwa Taehyung mencoba menyelinap keluar lagi.

Pintu perpustakaan tertutup sempurna.

Taehyung berlari-lari kecil ke arah cermin besar. Yang kembali berderak seolah-olah itu adalah air yang bisa ditembus masuk.

Dan Park Taehyung makin tersenyum dengan wajah lucunya saat melihat ada seorang anak kecil persis seperti dirinya berdiri di dalam cermin. Dengan mata biru yang menatap Taehyung lainnya dengan raut bahagia.

Mereka berdua sama-sama menyunggingkan senyum dengan wajah lucu.

Park Taehyung menyentuh cermin dan duduk di depan cermin. Bersama dengan Kim Taehyung yang juga sama-sama duduk bersila.

" Bagaimana kalau kita bermain catur sihir hari ini?" Tawar Kim Taehyung. " Eomma baru saja memberiku ini"

" Tentu saja" Balas Park Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

HALO! SAYA BALIK LAGI!

ADA YANG KANGEN AUTHOR NISTA INI!?

SAYA UCAPKAN PADA SEMUA ORANG YANG SUDAH FAV AND FOLLOW AND REVIEW DI CERITA INI!

SAYA NGGAK BISA NYEBUTIN DAN NULIS NAMA KALIAN SEMUA SATU PER SATU DISINI! JADINYA SAYA HANYA BISA MENGUCAPKAN! BAGI YANG BERTANYA SOAL DUA TAEHYUNG... AUTHOR NGGAK BISA JAWAB SEKARANG KARENA ITULAH INTI KENAPA SEMUA INI TERJADI! JADI TUNGGU DAN PECAHKANLAH INI SEMUA SENDIRI YO!

MIND TO RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

**BTS Fanfiction**

 **By A.W.J**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **All BTS Members and other Kpop artists**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairings :**

 **Taekook**

 **Minyoon**

 **Namjin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi**

 **Boyslove**

 **Rated M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Mystery**

 **Romance**

 **Hurt and Comfort**

 **Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Legenda berulang. Cermin yang memisahkan sekaligus mempertemukan mereka. Jungkook terjebak ke dalamnya. Antara harus membantu atau kehilangan. Taehyung yang tersiksa dan menunggu. Kelahiran yang menentang takdir dan seorang pangeran yang terbuang. Mempertemukan garis takdir yang terputus.**

 **Legenda berakhir atau terulang? Jungkook harus tahu semuanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 1763

.

.

.

.

 _ **Toookk..**_

 _ **Toook...**_

 _ **Tooookk...**_

" Masuk..."

Suara derit pintu yang tergeser mengisi ruangan bergaya korea itu. Mata hitam Yoongi terus terfokus pada deretan hangul yang sedang ia baca. Mengabaikan orang yang kembali menggeser pintu untuk ditutup dan berjalan ke depannya.

Yoongi kembali membuka buku yang ia letakkan di kakinya dan menyejajarkannya dengan buku yang baru saja ia baca. Namja manis itu menyipitkan mata saat mendapatkan referensi bacaan yang berbeda tetapi isinya hampir sama.

Dan pemuda itu masih saja tidak sadar kalau orang itu sudah duduk di depannya. Menumpu sikunya ke meja rendah Yoongi dan menangkup pipinya sambil tersenyum manis. Bibir tipis yang menggoda, mata sipit yang sayu, kulit seputih susu dan bulu mata lentik itu berhasil membuat orang itu gatal sekali.

Yoongi sendiri mengerutkan dahi saat merasakan sebuah jemari bermain-main di telinganya. Kepalanya sedang tertunduk sekarang karena mejanya rendah dan ia sedang fokus membaca tapi...

" Jauhkan tanganmu dari telingaku atau kupotong jari kecilmu, Park bantet"

" Aisshh...tapi kau itu manis sekali hyung"

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap datar.

" Apa maumu?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis dan ia berhenti memainkan telinga namja di depannya. Yang menatapnya dengan teramat datar dan pandangan yang mampu membuat banyak orang berlari terbirit-birit karena mengiranya adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Yoongi mendecih. Ia mendecak dan menyingkirkan buku di kakinya. Melipat kakinya dan ikut menumpu sikunya di meja. Berusaha membaca buku dan mengindahkan kehadiran sosok di depannya.

Hanya orang ini. Demi apapun−menurutnya nekad dan bodoh itu beda tipis. Sangat teramat beda tipis. Dan kau tahu? Namja di depannya ini merefleksikan dengan teramat sempurna apa itu manusia yang nekad dan bodoh di saat yang bersamaan.

" Kau akan benar-benar kubunuh, bocah sialan" Ancam Yoongi. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah namja di depannya. " Berapa kali sudah kubilang untuk menyingkirkan senyum bodoh itu dari wajahmu, Park Jimin? Itu menjijikan"

Jimin tertawa. Bukannya merasa takut ataupun terintimidasi, entah kenapa rasanya semua yang keluar dari mulut namja dingin di depannya itu terdengar manis dan lembut di teliganya.

Yoongi kali ini langsung mendongak. Menatap tajam Jimin yang memindahkan jarinya dari telinga ke pipi.

" Jangan salahkan aku kalau besok mayatmu mengambang di sungai Han" Ancam Yoongi. Ia mendesis kesal dan menutup buku di hadapannya kasar. " Apa maumu bocah"

Kekehan keluar dari mulut Jimin. Namja itu malah tersenyum miring dan menarik buku yang berada di hadapan Yoongi.

Jimin berdecak. " Kau suka sekali membaca buku tentang kedokteran ya?"

" Bodoh" Hardik Yoongi kasar. " Tentu saja karena aku dokter. Kurasa terlalu banyak berkutat dengan lusinan kertas berisi matematika keuangan itu membuat otakmu geger. Apakah perlu aku bedah otak kosongmu itu hah?"

" Ah terima kasih" Jimin mengangkat senyum tulus. " Kau baik sekali"

Yoongi menggeram berat. " Itu bukan pujian, dasar otak angin."

" Sebenarnya..." Jimin memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. " Kau hanya membaca buku kedokteran saat kau kesulitan akan sesuatu. Hidup lama bersamamu membuatku tahu kebiasaanmu, Yoongi."

Yoongi tidak menyahut. Ia menarik buku lain di sekitar kakinya kasar dan menggerutu. Mengalihkan pandangan dari Jimin yang menelengkan kepalanya bingung ke arahnya.

Jimin mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke meja rendah Yoongi. " _Chagiya_ −ceritakan kepadaku. Aku juga sempat belajar kedokteran. Malah lebih lama darimu"

Yoongi menatap tajam ke arah Jimin dan menggumam kasar.

" Tidak mau..." ucapnya lirih.

Jimin tertawa hambar. Sudahkah ia menyinggung kalau keras kepala Yoongi itu sekeras batu?

Namja itu menggumamkan sesuatu di sela-sela kegiatan membaca. Mata sipitnya sesekali melirik ke arah Jimin. Ingin mengetahui reaksi orang yang baru saja ia sampaikan penolakan.

Lagi-lagi−Yoongi mengeluh kasar. Namja di depannya ini antara bodoh atau terlalu gigih hingga menyamai orang bodoh.

Senyum identik milik Jimin masih terpatri di wajahnya. Mengenyampingkan berapa banyak hardikan, celaan, penolakan, sarkasme yang ia keluarkan−Jimin tetaplah Jimin. Ia tetap berada di depannya. Menunggunya dengan sabar walaupun sepanjang waktu ia berwajah datar atau masam.

 _ **PLUUK!**_

Yoongi seketika melotot. " Ah sialan!":

" Sudah kuduga!" Jimin tertawa.

Namja dengan kulit seputih susu itu seketika mengangkat tangannya. Menggosok-gosok dahinya yang dengan kurang ajar−disentil oleh jari bantet milik Park Jimin yang sedang tertawa jahat di depannya.

Jimin mengelap air matanya. " Aha! Kau itu tidak terbiasa sakit, hyung! Kalau kau sedang kesakitan−gerak-gerik mu akan aneh! Sudah kuduga kau itu sedang kesakitan!"

Yoongi menundukkan wajahnya. Tangannya berhenti mengelus dahinya kasar. Jimin masih saja menertawakan dirinya dengan suara lengking khas-nya. Ruangan minimalis bergaya korea itu sampai penuh dengan suara Jimin yang tergelak tanpa henti.

" Makanya ku mengetes dengan sentil−eh"

Jimin seketika berhenti tertawa. Ia melebarkan mata sipitnya bingung. Namja dengan hanbok berwarna biru muda itu mencondongkan badannya ke arah Yoongi yang menunduk.

Namja berperawakan dingin itu seketika menjadi diam dan tidak mengumpat seperti kebiasaannya. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir.

" Hyung?" Tangannya melayang ke arah Yoongi.

Ia menyingkirkan poni hitam panjang milik namja mungil itu. Mengarahkannya ke samping.

Jimin seketika tersentak dan menggembungkan pipinya menahan tawa.

Yoongi melirik ke arah Jimin tajam. Ia berusaha melotot garang tetapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah gumaman menahan tangis tertahan keluar dari bibir tipis Yoongi. Ia mencebikkan mulutnya dan air mata menggenang di pelupuk manik hitam bulatnya.

Pipinya menggembung memerah seperti kebiasaannya saat kesal sebelum mengomeli. Hidung kecil Yoongi ujung merah merona. Dan matanya yang walaupun tajam−malah makin berkaca-kaca.

Jimin terkekeh. " Aishh...kau benar-benar sakit ya hyung?"

Yoongi langsung menepis tangan Jimin yang ingin menggosok dahi Yoongi yang ajaibnya−langsung memerah padahal disentil sedikit. Namja itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jangkauan tangan Jimin.

Berbalik kasar membelakangi Jimin dan memindahkan semua bukunya menjauhi namja di depannya.

Bukan Jimin namanya kalau tidak nekat.

Yoongi terlonjak saat sepasang tangan berotot melingkar erat di pinggang kecilnya. Deru nafas hangat menyapu lehernya yang tidak tertutup kerah hanbok.

" Biarpun kau itu dokter−" Suara berat milik namja, berdesir di telinganya begitu dekat. "−kau itu tidak terbiasa dengan rasa sakit. Baik itu fisik maupun batin. Saat kau tersakiti, kau akan melakukan hal yang diluar zona nyamanmu, hyung."

Yoongi mendecak kasar. Ia mengerang sembari berusaha melepaskan tangan Jimin yang bertaut erat untuk mengurung tubuh mungilnya di dalam dekapan namja yang ia sebut tikus kecil itu.

Jimin tidak kalah akal. Ia menggeser meja rendah di depannya dengan kakinya. Membuat tubuhnya lebih bisa leluasa mendekati hyung-nya yang mulai terlihat tidak nyaman.

Yoongi memberontak tanpa berbicara. Hanya mengerang kesal dengan wajah tertekuk masam. Tangan rampingnya gelisah untuk melepaskan tangan bantet Jimin. Berkali-kali ia seperti menepuk-nepuk tangan itu kasar.

Jimin meniup telinga Yoongi lembut. Ia menutup matanya. Hanbok putih Yoongi berbau obat-obatan herbal. Tetapi yang Jimin suka dari hyung-nya ini−bau kulitnya tidak akan terpengaruh.

Bau semanis madu dengan kayu manis memasuki indera penciuman Jimin. Membuat Jimin tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukannya dan Yoongi yang makin panik. Bibir tebal namja itu mendekat.

" J-jimin!" Pekik kecil Yoongi kaget.

Yoongi tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya sedikit karena kaget. Bibir Jimin mencium tengkuknya berulang kali dengan lembut. Sesekali mengecup lama−hingga akhirnya lidah Jimin keluar.

" Jimin! H-hentikan!" Yoongi berusaha berbalik. Menjauhkan tengkuknya dari Jimin. " Bocah..T-tikus kecil−hentikan"

Wajah datarnya sedikit pucat. Matanya membelalak dan bibirnya terbuka. Tangan Yoongi gemetar sembari melepaskan jemari Jimin di perutnya. Jimin malah menangkap jari Yoongi yang gemetar dan menautkannya pada jemari pendeknya erat.

" Hyung...tenanglah." Jimin menjauhkan kerah hanbok Yoongi dengan dagunya.

Ciumannya tidak lepas dari kulit Yoongi hingga bagian pundak hyung-nya terbuka. Lidah panjang Jimin keluar. Ujung lidahnya memutar di pundak mulus hyung-nya. Tekstur kulitnya seperti kue beras.

Empuk sekali hingga Jimin gemas.

" AKH!" Yoongi membulatkan matanya lebar. Ia mencengkram lengan hanbok milik Jimin erat.

Jimin menjauhkan kepalanya dan tersenyum senang. Sekarang ada ruam merah merona yang indah di atas kulit seputih susu milik hyung-nya itu. Jimin melirik ke arah hyung-nya sedikit.

Yoongi terlihat gemetar. Bahkan ia berhenti memberontak dan nafasnya berat. Telinga Yoongi memerah dan menjalar hingga ke pipinya. Mata sipitnya tertutup rapat dan bibir tipisnya terengah.

Namja itu melepaskan pelukannya. Tidak melepaskan sepenuhnya. Hanya melonggar dan berganti meremas pinggang hyung-nya. Yoongi menggeram sedikit dan melirik tajam Jimin dari ujung matanya.

" Rambutmu memanjang yang hyung..." Jimin terkekeh. " Lihat−saat ku mencium tengkukmu tadi, ku beberapa kali mencium rambut belakangmu."

" _Diamlah"_ Gertak Yoongi kasar.

Ia berusaha untuk berdiri. Jimin tentu saja kaget dan langsung mendudukkan hyung-nya kembali dengan cepat. Dan tanpa sadar−menarik hanbok Yoongi hingga turun sebatas perut.

" Eh tidak bisa!" Teriak Jimin tidak terima.

Yoong tersentak kaget. Pantatnya mencium telak lantai kayu di bawahnya. Yoongi mengaduh kasar dan mengerang.

Ia langsung memasang wajah menbunuh dan ingin mencaci Jimin di belakangnya. Tetapi Jimin adalah si tikus kecilnya yang nakal. Tikus yang suka sekali muncul dimana saja seperti hantu dan mengagetkan orang-orang.

Jimin langsung melayangkan tangannya ke dada hyungnya yang terekspos bebas. Menyentuhnya kasar disana. Seolah ingin meninggalkan ruam yang sama tetapi dengan bentuk tangannya.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya kesal. Ia ingin marah tetapi otak sialannya malah menyetop mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan umpatan. Ia malah mencengkram tangan Jimin yang menjamah dadanya secara tidak etis.

" J-jangan dada..." Geram tertahan Yoongi.

Bibir Jimin juga sama tidak etisnya. Bibir tebal itu malah dengan kurang ajarnya menjangkau rahangnya yang lembut. Menghisap ujung rahangnya disana dengan liar. Membuat Yoongi makin tidak berkutik.

Kaki Yoongi menendang-nendang lantai gelisah. Buku-bukunya tertendang kesana kemari. Tubuhnya panas dan ia sudah jelas tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Sambil menghisap rahangnya−Yoongi mengumpat ke kurang ajaran tikus kecil ini.

Ia malah menggeram dengan suara beratnya yang sangat langka. Hanya ia keluarkan saat-saat tertentu dalam hidupnya. Termasuk sekarang. Jimin merasa seperti di awan saat bibirnya merasakan tekstur teramat lembut milik ujung bibir tipis Yoongi.

Tangannya tanpa sadar meremas dada milik Yoongi.

Biarpun ia namja−biarpun Jimin juga namja, biarpun ini tabu−Jimin rela bertekuk lutut demi Yoongi. Seorang tabib muda yang menyelematkan hidupnya.

Tabib muda yang dipenuh dengan semangat dan kerja keras untuk berkarya. Yang juga mengangkat Jimin menjadi asistennya. Memberinya julukan tikus kecil kuil. Membuat Jimin terpesona hingga sekarang.

" Jimin! B-berapa kali kubilang kalau dadaku it−Akh! Pabbo Jimin!" Protes Yoongi.

Jimin menyeringai dalam ciumannya yang menjalar ke leher milik Yoongi. Ingin Yoongi menunduk tapi lidah kasar Jimin seakan mematikan saraf sadarnya. Lidah kasar itu membelainya terlalu jauh. Menggelitik kesadaran Yoongi agar hilang.

Bohong jika ia bilang ia tidak terpengaruh. Matanya sedari tadi sudah setengah menutup. Berusaha mempertahankan kewarasannya tetapi bibir itu menempel kembali. Memenjarakan titik sensitif di lehernya yang putih itu sambil menggumam berat.

 _Ah−sial._

Jimin tersenyum menang sambil menghisap leher jenjang hyung-nya itu. Tangan satunya tetap setia meremas dada berisi Yoongi hingga memerah. Terlalu gemas dengan dada hyung-nya itu. Kecil tapi padat.

Tangan Yoongi masih setia berada di atas tangan Jimin yang menjamah dadanya. Seperti berusaha untuk menghentikkan−tetapi sekarang terlihat seperti menyuruh untuk menjamah lebih jauh.

Tangan Jimin yang satunya menjalar. Menyelip ke antara hanbok putih Yoongi−mencengkram langsung di titik paling lemah milik Hyung-nya.

Tubuh Yoongi seketika terlonjak hebat dan ia bergetar tidak karuan. Paha bagian dalam dekat selangkangannya. Diremas dengan kurang ajar. Dibelai secara acak lalu lembut seperti menggoda dan beralih ke kasar.

Seperti kau dibawa melayang ke awan lalu kau tiba-tiba dijatuhkan secara tiba-tiba. Tangan Yoongi panik luar biasa. Ia berteriak kecil panik−meracau. Tangan itu mengudara tidak berdaya. Berusaha melepaskan tangan Jimin yang terus menggodai paha dalamnya. Seperti berusaha menarik habis kewarasan dokter muda itu.

Tangan satunya beralih ke nipple kecoklatannya yang sedar tadi mencuat. Remasan tangan Jimin di dadanya berkali-kali menggesek ujung nipplenya secara tidak sopan. Membuatnya sekarang mencuat total.

Betul-betul _sensitive_.

Jimin menjauh dari tubuh hyungnya itu. Ia menyapu bibir tebalnya yang basah dan tersenyum miring−mesum.

Yoongi tertunduk lemas. Ia mengapit kedua kakinya sekarang. Tangannya ia arahkan ke dada sendiri. Begitu putus asa. Ia berusaha memainkan dada dan nipple-nya sendiri. seperti yang Jimin lakukan.

Tapi kurang.

Ini kurang cukup. Bendanya sudah bangun. Mengeluarkan pre-cum yang meleleh dari ujungnya. Membasahi hanbok putihnya. Yoongi mengerang putus asa.

" Perlu bantuan?" Jimin malah diam.

Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bersender ke meja Yoongi dengan kaki terkangkang dan tersenyum meremehkan.

Yoongi berbalik sedikit. Mata kucingnya menatap tajam Jimin dengan manik berkaca-kaca. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada bagian bawah hanbok Jimin yang sekarang mencuat.

Yoongi menelan nafas kasar.

" _Kau ingin ini−hyung?"_ Jimin terkekeh mengerikan dan menunjuk bagian bawahnya sendiri.

Yoongi memakukan pandangan pada arah telunjuk Jimin. Ia terdiam. Jimin mengumpat dalam hati.

 _Sialan_ −Jimin bahkan belum sekalipun mengecap bibir tipis Yoongi yang terbuka itu. Hyung-nya itu terlihat berulang kali membuka menutup mulutnya sendiri seperti mengecap. Beberapa kali lidah berbahaya itu keluar. Menjilat bibir tipis itu.

Mata teliti Yoongi melihat beberapa kali benda di balik hanbok Jimin melonjak. Membuat Pre-cum Yoongi tanpa sadar makin meleleh hingga keluar putus-putus dan benda nya melonjak-lonjak disana. Bahkan bekas kubangan terlihat di hanbok putihnya.

Jimin sadar akan hal itu.

Jimin menggeram mengerikan dengan nada beratnya. Biarpun dari luar ia memiliki wajah baby boy dan angelic yang lucu−hatinya yang lembut dan sifat perhatiannya yang luar biasa−ia punya sisi kelam.

Yoongi berusaha sadar. " T-tidak...aku tidak mau"

Ia menggeram tertahan. Yoongi jujur sangat tersiksa. Sekarang fisiknya tersiksa tapi jauh sebelum ini−batinnya tersiksa lebih dahulu. Ia sangat sangat perlu Jimin. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengganggu namja itu.

Ia sedang sibuk dengan pelajaran dan bisnisnya. Yoongi tidak ingin merepotkan Jimin hanya untuk menemaninya dari masalahnya. Tapi tanpa ia sangka−Jimin tahu. Bohong jika ia tidak terkejut saat Jimin datang ke tempatnya hari ini.

Jimin malah bilang ia punya janji.

" Min Yoongi..." Jimin mendesis tanpa embel-embel hyung.

Yoongi mengerang. Kakinya makin merapat. Menggesek bendanya sendiri. Menolak Jimin sekarang. Ia menyentuh dadanya putus asa. Nafasnya putus-putus. Yoongi perlu Jimin tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Jimin makin menggeram. Matanya menyipit tidak suka saat hyung-nya itu tahu ia perlu Jimin tapi malah bersikeras menuntaskannya sendiri. Jimin menurunkan tangannya. Ia mencengkram hanboknya sendiri kasar.

" _MIN YOONGI"_

Jimin menarik hanbok putih Yoongi. Merobeknya tidak sengaja hingga menampilkan tubuh mulus Yoongi. Yoongi terlonjak kaget. Ia membulatkan mata ke arah Jimin yang sekarang mencengkram bahunya.

Bibirnya menyerang bibir tipis Yoongi. Memagutnya kasar. Menggigit bibir peach kesukaan Jimin itu hingga terbuka. Menunjukkan betapa dirinya membutuhkan Yoongi dan Yoongi membutuhkan Jimin. Yoongi menutup matanya.

Kewarasannya sekarang benar-benar tertarik habis. Tangannya sendiri bahkan mengalung indah di leher kokoh namja yang berusia lebih muda darinya ini. Membiarkan Jimin memakan habis mulutnya.

Ciuman mereka terlepas dan bibir Yoongi mengilap indah. Membuat Jimin makin tertutup kabut nafsu. Saliva mereka berdua membasahi wajah Yoongi hingga ke dagu. Menetes lambat menuju dadanya.

Jimin menjilat saliva di dada Yoongi. Membuat lenguhan tertahan keluar dari bibir tipis Yoongi. Namja mungil itu melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Jimin. Menyentak putus asa ke arah Jimin. Perlu dipuaskan. Perlu ditemani.

Jimin meraup dada Yoongi rakus. Tangan satunya meremas dada lainnya. Nipplenya disentil. Yoongi terlonjak. Tanpa sadar ia memajukan tubuhnya. Membuat bendanya tertabrak otot perut Jimin.

Jimin menggeram. Makin rakus meraup dada padat itu di mulutnya. Menghisapnya−menjilat nipplenya barbar. Memainkannya dengan tidak etis sama sekali. Yang malah membuat Yoongi makin terbuai.

Kakinya bergetar luar biasa. Benar-benar sudah terangsang. Tangan Yoongi bergetar. Mencengkram benda Jimin dari balik hanbok. Begitu menginginkan itu.

Hingga−

" DEMI TUHAN! JIMIN SIALAN! KAU APAKAN SEPUPUKU HAH! TAEHYUUUNG! CHANYEOL BODOH! DASAR NAMJA BODOH KAU! BAWA ANAKMU MENJAUH DARI SINI!"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya panik dan segera membawa Taehyung darisana. Anaknya itu berteriak kaget saat tangan besar Appanya itu menutup seluruh wajahnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya.

Menggendong Taehyung kecil dan berlari panik keluar.

Jimin mengerang kesal mengerikan. Ia bahkan menghantam lantai kayu di bawahnya dengan kepalan tangannya. Membuat Yoongi terlonjak kaget. Namja itu sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya. Kewarasannya mulai datang.

Yoongi melebarkan matanya ke arah pintu masuk ruangannya.

" B-baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Namja itu mendengus seperti banteng. Ia berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Yoongi. Berdiri menghadap pasangan intim itu. Dengan Jimin yang hampir menindih Yoongi dan Yoongi yang tangannya masih menempel di barang Jimin.

" Yoon..." Baekhyun berdehem. " Tanganmu"

Yoongi segera menjauhkan tangannya dari bawah Jimin. Melipatnya di depan dada canggung dan pipinya bersemu.

Baekhyun beralih ke arah Jimin yang menatapnya tidak suka. " Janjimu Jim... kau ingin melukis kami."

Jimin mengerang tertahan. Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam melihat Jimin yang menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Yoongi. Menyenderkan pasrah disana. Yoongi tahu betapa sakitnya itu.

Biarpun ia cuek dan dingin−ia tetap merasa tidak enak. Yoongi mengelus surai hitam Jimin lembut.

" Kau bisa melukisku sesukamu nanti." Yoongi berucap lirih. " Aku tidak akan menolak lagi."

Jimin seketika mendongak. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan mata berbinar. Selama ini Yoongi selalu menolak ajakan Jimin untuk melukis dirinya. Jimin pandai melukis dan selalu berharga mahal saat itu sudah selesai.

Tapi Yoongi selalu menolaknya karena beralasan capek. Ia harus berpose dalam waktu lama dan tidak boleh bergerak. Biarpun berkali-kali Jimin berjanji bahwa ia akan membuatnya cepat−Yoongi tetap saja menolaknya.

" Jinjja?" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan meminta kepastian. " Kau mau hyung!?"

Yoongi tersenyum gummy. " Ya−kau juga bisa menyentuhku sehabis ini. Satu ronde saja. Tidak lebih atau kau tidak akan kubiarkan kesini lagi."

Jimin tersenyum manis. Kembali ke sifat awalnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat Jimin berdiri. Beralih ke lemari kecil di ujung ruangan Yoongi. Mengambil hanbok biasa dan memberikannya pada Yoongi.

" Sepupuku luar biasa..." Baekhyun tertawa. " Bisa membuat−kau sebut dia apa− ah ya...tikus kecil kuil ini menuruti perintahmu."

" JIMIN-SSI!"

Taehyung berlari ke arah ruangan Yoongi. Ia mengerutkan wajah kecilnya lucu. " Kenapa sih tadi!? Appa tiba-tiba membawaku!"

Jimin tertawa dan membenarkan letak bajunya. Namja itu berjongkok di depan Taehyung yang merengut.

" Hehe...Tae tidak boleh tahu" Jimin mencubit pipi Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerang tidak suka. " Tapi Taehyung sudah besar! Appa juga bilang seperti itu! Tunggu Tae Tae besar dulu baru boleh tahu! Tapi Tae sudah besar, Jimin ssi!"

Jimin tertawa dan Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Waktu Taehyung sudah sebesar Jimin baru boleh tahu." Ucap Yoongi lembut.

Jimin tersenyum ke arah Yoongi dan Taehyung menggembungkan pipinya.

" Kapan itu?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada lugunya.

Baekhyun mengelus kepala Taehyung. " Nanti Taehyung merasakan sendiri."

Jimin tertawa saat Taehyung terlihat tidak puas dengan jawabannya. Jimin mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat senang dan menertawakan anak tampannya itu.

" oh ya hyung..." Jimin mengangkat suara. " Kalian ingin dilukis dimana?"

Baekhyun menatap Jimin dan seketika membulatkan mulutnya. " Disini saja. Kebetulan di belakang rumah Yoongi, pohon cherrynya berbunga semua. Jadi itu indah. Aku dan Chanyeol sudah sepakat akan dilukis disana. Juga kolam koi Yoongi! Disampingnya ada kolam koi dengan tempat minum teh! Bagus kan?"

Jimin menggangguk-anggukkan kepala mengerti. Ia menutup mata. Berusaha membayangkan bagaimana panorama disana jadi ia bisa memikirkan konsep lukisannya nanti dan apa saja yang ia akan goreskan dengan cat.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan Yoongi. Meminta izin kepada si pemilik yang merupakan sepupunya dan membantu namja itu memasang hanboknya.

" Jimin ssi! Pssst!"

Jimin terlonjak. Ia segera membuka matanya dan menemukan Taehyung kecil yang menarik lengan hanboknya. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang jarang di korea itu seperti ingin memberitahukan sesuatu pada Jimin.

" Kenapa Tae hm?" Jimin mendekatkan dirinya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kanvas kecil berukuran A5 yang ia kenal dari hanboknya.

" Jimin ssi−setelah melukiskan keluarga Tae, boleh tidak Tae minta lukiskan sesuatu disini?"

Jimin mengambil kanvas berukuran kecil itu dari tangan Taehyung. Ia menatapnya bingung. " Memangnya Tae minta dilukiskan apa di kanvas sekecil ini?"

" Jimin ssi bisa melukiskan Taehyung tidak? Tapi di depan tempat minum teh saja." Ucap Taehyung lirih. " Matanya ganti biru."

Jimin kaget. Antara lucu atau bingung. Memang Taehyung adalah blasteran eropa dengan kulit tipe kaukasian itu. Rambutnya saja pirang. Membuatnya benar-benar mencolok. Tapi karena ia masih memilik darah asia dari Baekhyun−matanya jadi tidak biru seperti yang diketahui Jimin dari orang-orang eropa.

Ia sering melihat orang-orang eropa asli. Mereka punya mata yang berwarna-warni indah. Membuat Jimin terpukau.

" Kenapa Jimin ssi?" Taehyung bingung melihat Jimin tertawa.

Jimin tersenyum menatap Taehyung yang kebingungan. " Taehyung ingin punya mata biru kah?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan hal itu sontak membuat tawa Jimin pecah. Apakah Taehyung sebegitu inginnya mempunyai mata biru seperti ras-nya hingga ia malu sendiri?

" T-tapi..." Taehyung kecil mendongak lagi menatap Jimin yang masih sibuk tertawa. " Taehyung tidak punya uang untuk membayar Jimin ssi..."

Jimin menyapu air matanya geli. Ia mengelus kepala Taehyung yang bisa ia sebut−adiknya sendiri itu. Taehyung maju dan memeluk kaki berotot Jimin. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada hanbok birunya.

" Tidak perlu−aku memang suka melukis. Jadi anggap saja ini sebagai latihan dariku."

Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya. Menatap Jimin dengan manik hitam berbinar.

" Oh tunggu!"

Tangan mungil bocah berambut pirang itu lagi-lagi masuk ke dalam hanbok-nya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah origami berbentuk kupu-kupu. Memberikannya pada Jimin sambil tersenyum dengan senyum kotaknya.

Jimin tersentak, " Tae...kertas ini bagus sekali! Jenis kertasnya−Oh ya Tuhan! Lihat motifnya!"

Taehyung tersenyum. " Itu buat Jimin ssi. Kami yang buat!"

Jimin mengelus kepala Taehyung lebih kuat kali ini. Ia terlampau senang walaupun kebingungan dengan siapa ia membuatnya. Kemungkinan Chanyeol atau Baekhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

" Tae−kau suka sekali dengan buku ya?"

Taehyung dengan manik hitam itu mendongak menatap anak kecil di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum setelah menjauhkan kepalanya dari buku yang ia baca.

Park Taehyung tertawa lugu, " Habisnya−buku-buku yang kau ambil di perpustakaanmu itu seru semua! Aku jadi ketagihan"

Anak lelaki itu duduk dan mencebikkan bibirnya ke depan. Mata birunya menatap anak lelaki di sampingnya dengan bahagia. Ia menyentuh kaca yang berderak di depannya berulang kali.

" Oh ya Tae..." Park Taehyung menatap Taehyung lainnya yang membulatkan mata.

" Ya?" Balas anak bermata biru. " Ada apa?"

Park Taehyung menunjuk buku yang sedang ia baca. Buku dengan sampul hijau lumut dan kertas buram. " Di depannya ada tulisan " MILIK HYUNG". Apakah ini milik Jinnie hyung?"

Kim Taehyung mengintip buku itu dan seketika tertawa, " Ya! Aku mengambilnya dari mejanya kemarin! Dia memang suka membaca cerita-cerita legenda dan dongeng. Buku di kamarnya itu hampir semua cerita tentang mitologi dan sejarah!"

" Pantas saja " Taehyung dengan manik hitam itu mendengus kecil. " Bukunya berbau bunga geranium. Seperti bau badannya"

Kedua anak kecil yang sangat identik itu tertawa lepas di tengah perpustakaan milik keluarga Park itu. Dengan sebuah cermin sebagai pembatas mereka. Cermin yang bisa mereka tembus.

Di dalam istana milik Kim Taehyung−seorang anak kecil lainnya mendengus. Ia menatap kedua anak itu dari belakang. Anak lelaki berambut merah muda turunan ibunya itu menggeurutu. Tangannya membawa nampan berisi banyak cemilan dan kue kecil.

" Membicarakanku di belakang ya?"

Kedua anak berambut pirang itu seketika terdiam. Mereka melebarkan mata kaget.

" JIN HYUNG!?" Teriak mereka berdua serempak.

Anak lelaki itu merengutkan bibir tebal sewarna persiknya, " Kau mencuri bukuku dan kau menertawakanku. Aku seperti punya dua adik kembar−oh bukan! Dua iblis kecil!"

Kim Taehyung tersenyum kotak, " Aku kan memang adikmu."

Dia menunjuk Park Taehyung yang mengangkat tangannya. " Dia juga secara teknis adikmu juga. Kami kan sama."

Jin menaruh nampan itu ke lantai dengan karpet mahal itu kasar. Ia duduk di samping Kim Taehyung dan mencubit pipinya gemas. " Tapi kalian menertawakan orang yang lebih tua dari kalian! Adik macam apa itu!? Kau juga mencuri bukuku! Seperti itukah sikap dari seorang calon putra mahkota!?"

Kim Taehyung meringis dan mengerang degan suara anak-anaknya. Menjauhkan tangan lentik Jin dari pipinya yang sekarang memerah.

" Aku tidak mau jadi putra mahkota!" Teriak Taehyung. " Ramalan sialan!"

Park Taehyung yang sedang menyelinap diam-diam untuk mencuri cupcake dengan coklat putih di nampan itu seketika kaget. Ia membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Mata Jin seketika membola kaget.

" Demi dewa dewi! Mulutmu Kim Taehyung!" Taehyung menjauh saat tangan Jin ingin mencapai bibirnya. " Mau kuadukan pada ibu!?"

Saat Jin dan Taehyung dengan mata biru itu berdebat, Taehyung lainnya malah menertawakan mereka. Ia dengan santai mengemil kue-kue di nampan. Sesekali menepuk bukunya geli saat Jin ingin menarik rambut pirang Taehyung geram.

" Tae sayang..."

Ketiga orang di tempat itu seketika kaget. Kim Taehyung dan Jin berhenti berdebat. Mereka menatap ke belakang Park Taehyung kaget.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di perpustakaan?" Suara Baekhyun menggema dari luar tempat itu.

Taehyung segera menelan kuenya cepat. " Cepat pergi! Hyung cepatlah! Tae kau juga! Kita main lagi nanti!"

Taehyung lainnya segera menggangguk dan menarik benda-bendanya dari dunia Park Taehyung. Ia juga menyeret anak laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

" Ayo hyung!" Taehyung menarik tangan Jin.

Jin mengambil nampannya panik dan kaget saat melihat setengah dari kuenya habis. Ia hampir menjerit ke arah Taehyung di seberangnya yang sibuk menyembunyikan buku milik Taehyung lainnya ke rak buku di dekatnya.

" _Park Taehyung! Kau apakan kueku? Kau tahu ini sus−"_

"−kita bisa bicarakan itu nanti hyung!" Taehyung dengan manik biru itu terus menarik renda di leher Jin. Ia juga menarik tangannya. " Kau bisa membuatnya nanti lagi! Aku berjanji akan memberikan makanan penutupku 3 hari penuh untukmu!"

 _ **KRIEEET**_

Jin terpaksa menarik nampannya. Ia menggerutu sambil berdiri dan menjauh dari tempat itu. Sementara Park Taehyung terlihat membersihkan remahan kue di lantai miliknya.

" Ayoo hyuuung!" Desak Kim Taehyung.

" Ya bocah nakal! Tunggu du−" Mata Jin membola. Ia menunjuk buku di dekat cermin yang belum dirapikan Park Taehyung. " Buku itu Tae!"

Taehyung dengan manik hitam itu kaget. Ia melihat ke arah samping cermin bertepatan dengan hilangnya dunia milik kembarannya di balik cermin dan Baekhyun yang masuk ke perpustakaan. Berjalan ke arahnya.

Anak lelaki dengan rambut pirang itu berdiam. Berusaha menjadi anak baik dan tersenyum ke arah eommanya yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Membawa mangkok berbau daging kesukaannya.

Cermin itu kembali menjadi cermin. Memantulkan bayangan Baekhyun yang berjalan. Namja dengan balutan hanbok berwarna biru gelap itu tersenyum maklum. Menatap putranya yang menyengir ke arahnya.

" Kalau kau ingin makan ini−cuci tanganmu dan ke ruang makan sekarang."

Taehyung segera berdiri. Karena hari ini dia tidak memakai hanbok melainkan pakaian eropa−ia merapikan celana selututnya. " Siap kapten!"

Baekhyun memberikan mangkok itu hati-hati kepada Taehyung. " Hati-hati. Ini agak panas."

Taehyung mengambil mangkok berukuran sedang itu dengan lambat. Menyesuaikan tangannya agar tidak kepanasan atau tergelincir saat membawanya nanti. Anak kecil itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pada Baekhyun.

" Aku sayang eomma!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat putra semata wayangnya yang berwajah rupawan itu berjalan cepat menuju ruang makan dengan wajah bahagia.

Maniknya tanpa sadar menatap sebuah buku dengan warna hijau lumut di dekat cermin. Namja itu menunduk−mengambil buku yang terasa asing baginya. Baekhyun menatap buku berjudul " Cerita Elphida−cerita tentang para pendiri".

" Seingatku−" Baekhyung membolak-balik buku itu. " Aku tidak pernah melihat ini disini sebelumnya. Atau apakah aku yang memang tidak pernah melihat buku ini?"

Baekhyun menggedikkan bahunya dan menaruh buku itu di meja dekat cermin. Meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan.

Cermin itu berderak. Kedua ukiran malaikat meneteskan air mata.

Sebuah bulu berwarna putih bersih jatuh ke lantai.

" _Cari aku"_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jungkook kecil berdiri di sebuah padang yang sangat luas. Langitnya cerah sekali. Rumput hijau terasa segar dibawah kakinya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan embun menyapu tangan kecilnya.

Sejauh mata bulatnya memandang−ia tidak melihat apa-apa selain padang rumput yang begitu luas. Jungkook kecil berlari kesana kemari. Ia tertawa senang. Ia bisa main sepuasnya tanpa takut luka.

Saat ia jatuh−rerumputan akan melindungi badannya. Mencegahnya dari luka. Jungkook tertawa dengan suara kecilnya yang khas. Gigi kelincinya menyembul dari sepasang bibir tipisnya yang berbentuk.

Jungkook melihat sebuah pohon _Willow_. Jungkook kecil berlari dengan kaki mungilnya. Menuju ke arah pohon besar yang rindang itu. Matanya berbinar.

Pohon itu sangat indah. Daunnya menjuntai dengan lebat. Rantingnya berwarna kemerahan. Semakin ke ujung semakin merah seperti warna api.

Hijau daunnya memantul seperti warna emerald. Jungkook sudah seringkali memanjat. Biarpun Jin atau Namjoon melarangnya untuk memanjat−tapi Jungkook adalah Jungkook.

Ia suka sekali berpetualang. Rasa penasarannya lebih tinggi dari anak-anak seusianya.

Kaki Jungkook meraih sedikit pijakan dan ia membawa tubuhnya naik. Jungkook tersenyum senang. Saat ia ingin naik lagi−telinganya mendengar suara anak-anak.

Ia spontan mengalihkan wajahnya. Di depan matanya−dia bagian lain padang, banyak anak-anak berlarian seperti dirinya. Mereka bermain kejar-kejaran dan tertawa. Mata bulat Jungkook berbinar dengan indah.

Mereka seumuran Jungkook. Biarpun mereka terlihat bukan hanya terdiri dari orang korea−dibuktikan dengan rambut pirang dan mata berwarna-warni−mereka terlihat bahagia sekali.

Jungkook ingin ikut!

Anak laki-laki bermata bulat itu turun dari pohon dengan cepat. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah anak-anak itu sambil berlari. Ia menghampiri mereka dengan wajah sumringah.

" Tunggu kookie! Kookie ingin main juga!"

Jungkook mengerem kakinya mendadak dan terjatuh pada pantatnya sendiri. Ia membuka matanya kelewat lebar dan bibir mungilnya bergetar. Mata bulat milik anak itu berkaca-kaca.

Anak-anak itu−padang itu berubah dengan cepat. Sangat cepat seperti potongan film. Api yang membakar, reruntuhan yang menyebar, air yang membanjiri seluruh tempat, lantai yang berdarah, lorong rumah sakit.

Jungkook gemetar ketakutan. Ia ingin lari tapi tubuhnya seolah kaku. Jungkook tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya dan hanya duduk disana. Tangannya menggenggam rumput di bawahnya kelewat kuat.

Matanya terbuka dengan rasa ngeri dan ketakutan.

Anak-anak itu berlari menuju potongan itu. Hilang di dalamnya penuh kengerian.

" _JANGAN!"_

Jungkook kecil berteriak hebat saat satu per satu anak-anak itu menatapnya. Menatapnya dalam wajah polos khas anak-anak mereka, tersenyum singkat sebelum lari. Menjauhi Jungkook dan masuk ke dalam potongan mengerikan itu.

" _KOOKIE MOHON JANGAN!"_ Pekik Jungkook kecil.

Jungkook kecil menangis dan terisak. Ia berteriak dalam suara parau yang melengking. Tubuhnya kaku di tempat tapi ia bergetar hebat.

Anak-anak itu lagi-lagi melihatnya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut secoklat kayu tersenyum ke arahnya. Jungkook lagi-lagi menjerit. Ia berlari ke arah padang di belakangnya. Tenggelam dalam warna merah yang membakar. Hilang di mata Jungkook kecil.

Jungkook menjerit lagi. Airmata menuruni wajahnya bertubi-tubi. Seluruh wajah Jungkook kecil basah.

Jungkook tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

Tanah lapang itu bergetar. Bunyi retakan kayu terdengar di belakang Jungkook. Jungkook segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Ia kali ini benar-benar syok.

Pohon Willow yang indah itu. Berkobar dalam warna api. Langit cerah berubah mendung sepenuhnya. Begitu gelap.

Jungkook terisak. Ia terisak kecil dalam putus asa saat pohon willow itu retak. Hampir membelahnya menjadi dua.

Jungkook membuka mulutnya. Dua suara keluar dari bibir kecilnya dalam rasa putus asa selagi ia melihat dedaunan Willow mengerut.

" _Kumohon−cari aku."_

Air mata Jungkook menetes ke tanah. Rerumputan membelah.

Mengeluarkan tangan-tangan mungil selagi tubuh Jungkook limbung ke tanah.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jungkook kecil terbangun. Ia terisak nyaring dan menjerit dari kamarnya di tengah malam.

" NAMJOON BANGUN! DEMI TUHAN! JUNGKOOK!"

Namjoon menyibak selimutnya secepat kilat dan langsung meloncat dari kasur. " Demi Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi!?"

Jin segera membuka pintu kamarnya hingga berdebum nyaring. Namja berbahu lebar itu langsung melesat ke kamar Jungkook. Namjoon memasang sendalnya asal dan ikut berlari panik mengikuti Jin.

" JUNGKOOKIE!" Jin membuka kamar anaknya itu panik.

Mata Jin membuka khawatir dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

Jungkook duduk di kasurnya dan terisak. Ia menatap ke arah Jin dengan wajah basah akan air mata. " H-hikss...EOMMA!"

Jin segera berlari. Ia duduk di samping kasur Jungkook. Membawa putra kecilnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Jungkook memeluk Jin sangat erat. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jin hingga piyama biru milik Jin basah total.

Namjoon tiba di kamar Jungkook dan tersengal-sengal. " Jungkook ada apa!?"

Jin menatap Namjoon khawatir sambil mengelus punggung Jungkook lembut. Ia menggeleng. Namjoon menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia menatap jam dinding dan ini jam 3 subuh.

Namjoon duduk di dekat Jungkook. Mengelus kepala anaknya itu selagi Jin menenangkan Jungkook yang masih terisak dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Jin.

" Putra appa yang kuat−" Bujuk Namjoon. " –Kookie kenapa? Ayo cerita dengan appa."

Jungkook terisak. Ia menjawab dengan suara lirih bercampur isakan. " M-mimpi buruk..."

Jin tersenyum singkat. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Jungkook. " Ayo tidur dengan eomma. Kita tidur di kamar appa dan eomma."

" Kajja Jungkookie...Kookie harus tidur. Besok Kookie sekolah." Namjoon mengambil alih Jungkook.

Anak bergigi kelinci itu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Namjoon. Ia merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu namja itu. Menggosok matanya yang masih basah dan menggumam kecil.

Namjoon membawa Jungkook ke kamar mereka selagi Jin ke dpaur. Membuat susu hangat. Namja berbahu lebar itu kembali ke kamarnya. Meminumkannya pada Jungkook dengan hati-hati.

Jungkook tidur kembali. Kali ini ia ditemani Cooky. Boneka kelinci pink kesayangannya. Ia tidur dekat-dekat Namjoon. Badan appa-nya itu selalu bisa membuat Jungkook merasa aman.

" Menurutmu kau tahu kenapa Jungkook jadi berteriak?" Tanya Namjoon lirih pada Jin yang berebah di samping Jungkook.

Jin menggumam. " Entahlah−kurasa dia benar-benar bermimpi buruk. Tidur dengan kita 3 hari ke depan untuk memastikannya."

Namjoon mengangguk. Ia mengelus rambut Jungkook sebelum tertidur kembali. Mematikan lampu di ruangan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Seoul−abad 21**

 **.**

 **.**

Namja dengan bahu lebar itu berjalan santai. Ia tersenyum singkat dengan buket bunga di tangannya. Rambut berwarna merah mudanya berkibar tertiup angin kota Seoul. Sesekali mata bulatnya menyisir jalanan setapak berbatu.

Banyak orang-orang lewat jalan ini. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu-dulu seingatnya. Di kanan dan kirinya terdapat taman hijau dengan rumput yang basah. Membuat jalan ini difavoritkan sebagian orang untuk berjalan sambil melepas lelah setelah beraktivitas seharian penuh.

Namja itu memacu langkah sambil menggotong buket bunganya.

Ia berbelok di tikungan. Ke sebuah pemakaman lama.

" Ahh−ya di dalam." Gumamnya singkat.

Dia masuk ke dalam pemakaman yang luas itu. Kanan kirinya penuh nisan bergaya modern dan salib.

Tidak−dia tidak mencari di antara pemakaman baru ini. Dia akan ke pemakaman lama. Pemakaman orang-orang terdahulu yang bergaya tradisional korea. Tepat di belakang taman kecil pembatas antara modern dan tradisional.

" Ahh Seokjin!"

Namja itu menyetop langkahnya dan menengok ke kiri. Disana ia melihat seorang lelaki paruhbaya dengan sekop di tangannya. Ia tersenyum ke arah namja dengan balutan kemeja kasual itu.

" Mengunjungi pemakaman lagi?" Lelaki paruhbaya itu berteriak dari sebuah makam.

Jin tersenyum dan balas berteriak, " Ya! Aku ijin ke belakang ya! Sudah sore−harus cepat!"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk paham dan Jin lanjut berjalan. Ia memacu langkahnya ke arah taman. Sedikit menunduk saat melewati pohon-pohon lebat dan tiba di ujung jalan berbatu rapi itu.

Ia disambut pemandangan kuil-kuil kecil. Nisan bergaya korea dengan makam-makam berukir indah. Jin berjalan maju. Matanya mencari sebuah makam dengan ukiran sederhana tetapi artistik. Dia kenal dengan pembuatnya.

Tepat di samping pohon cherry yang belum mekar−sebuah makam berdiri. Jin tersenyum singkat. Ia berjalan lambat dan menumpukan lututnya di tanah. Di depan makan itu.

Kuil kecil berdiri di sampingnya. Namja dengan bahu lebar itu mengambil sebuah buket bunga yang sudah melayu dan menggantikannya dengan buket yang dipegangnya.

" Hyung−bagaimana bunganya?" tanya Jin. " Kau suka? Ini bunga geranium. Kau selalu suka bunga geranium."

Namja itu menatap sendu nama nisannya yang bergaya kaligrafi hangul. Mengingat ia adalah seorang arkeolog−ia dapat mengira dan mengetahui umur dari benda-beda di depannya.

Ukiran dan kuil-kuil nya diperbarui. Tetapi nisan dan tulisannya−hanya dicat ulang tapi gayanya sangat kuno. Jin menyentuh nisannya.

" Jungkook sudah semakin besar sekarang−hyung." Jin terkekeh kecil mengingat putranya itu. " Dia benar-benar periang. Dia suka sekali kesana kemari hingga aku dan Namjoon kadang kewalahan. Dia juga suka bertanya. Ini itu−senyumnya sangat manis. Mengingatkanku dengan rekan hyung. Jika saja dia disini−dia benar-benar akan jatuh cinta dengan semua keimutan milik Jungkook."

Jin menundukkan sedikit wajahnya. Ia menatap sendu altar makam itu. " Maafkan aku juga−hyung. Aku jadi jarang berkunjung karena...karena aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang membuatku harus berbohong selama ini. Aku ingin meminta maaf atas semuanya hyungie. Bunga geranium ini adalah hadiah untukmu. Mudahan kau suka."

Jin tersentak saat jam tangannya berbunyi. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 lewat. Jungkook sudah pulang dari 15 menit yang lalu.

" Ah Jungkook!"

Jin dengan panik berdiri. " Aku pergi dulu hyung! Aku berjanji akan membawa Jungkook berkunjung pada saatnya nanti!"

Namja dengan bahu lebar itu segera merapikan baju dan tasnya cepat. Ia memacu langkah keluar dari makam itu. Ia tidak sadar selama ini di bagian ujung kuil−ada sebuah surat kusam yang sudah terkapar sangat lama disana−hampir rusak total. Menunggu dibaca.

.

.

.

 _Untuk_

 _Seokjin ku yang tersayang,_

 _Aku menanti kapan kau pulang−karena aku sudah tahu rasa sakitmu selama ini._

 _Aku akan menbantumu_

 _Salam,_

 _Goyang-i mu_

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya lagi. Seperti biasa−ia duduk di ayunan taman sekolahnya. Mata bulatnya menatap langit yang sudah tidak semenyengat siang tadi. Tapi tetap saja−ini musim panas!

Dia melihat sepupunya yang sekolah menengah sudah liburan! Bahkan dia mengirim email ke appanya dengan gambar di pantai sambil menikmati es krim. Jungkook yang baru sekolah dasar belum liburan!

Kalian tidak tahu kerja keras Jungkook bertanya pada setiap guru yang ditemuinya kapan liburan musim panas dimulai. Tapi jawabannya selalu sama. Jungkook disuruh untuk sabar karena kepala sekolah pasti akan segera mengumumkan.

Jungkook rindu pergi ke pantai! Ia juga bisa sering-sering ke tempat kerja eomma atau appanya. Ke kampus Namjoon atau ke studio musiknya. Membantu Jiminnie hyung dan eommanya.

Ia juga jadi bisa ke museum secara gratis dan leluasa. Jungkook jadi bisa masuk ruangan apapun dengan kartu akses milik eommanya!

Di studio appanya pun−ia bisa bermain lebih lama dengan Yoongi. Biarpun Yoongi selalu menutup wajahnya dengan masker hingga ia digelari Assassin tersesat disana−Jungkook pasti akan membukanya!

Harus! Musim panas kali ini harus dibuka! Ia harus melihat wajah Yoongi hyung yang kata appanya itu terlalu putih untuk manusia. Kan Jungkook jadi penasaran.

Jungkook menghela nafas lelah. Ia menyentak ayunannya bosan hingga bergerak. " Aaaa! Eomma lama sekali!"

Anak bergigi kelinci itu terlihat mencari kesana kemari. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

" V hyung juga tidak ada! Jungkook bosaaaan!"

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja berkeliling kesana kemari dan bermain untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya, tetapi eommanya bilang tidak boleh. Dia harus menunggu di tempat itu. Bahaya nanti kalau Jungkook diculik.

Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya kesal, " V hyung biasanya selalu muncul sore-sore begini. V hyuuuuung! Kau dimanaaa!?"

" Aaa−Jungkook! Kalau kau berteriak seperti itu−kau akan membuat orang lain ketakutan!"

Jungkook tersentak kaget. Ia segera berbalik ke belakang dan mata bulatnya benar-benar berbinar senang. Gigi kelincinya sampai menyembul keluar.

" V HYUNG!"

Anak yang dipanggil hanya tertawa. Ia tersenyum kotak seperti khas-nya. Tangan mungilnya terlihat penuh. Ia membawa sebuah kotak.

Jungkook makin tambah senang. Ia bahkan sampai menjerit bahagia saat bau daging keluar dari kotak itu dan tercium olehnya. Anak laki-laki itu segera turun dari ayunan dan menarik lengan seragam milik V tidak sabaran.

" Sate domba!" Jungkok meloncat-loncat kecil kesenangan.

V kecil tertawa, " Ayo kita makan! Aku dibelikan untuk kita berdua!"

Kedua anak kecil itu duduk di rumput. Jungkook terlihat mengunyah sate domba itu dengan semangat. V bahkan sampai gemas dan terus menerus menyuapi Jungkook. Membuat si kelinci mengerang karena mulutnya sudah penuh tapi V malah terus memberinya sate untuk dimakan.

" Waah itu enak sekali! Kookie tidak tahu kalau sate domba bisa dimakan waktu musim panas!" Jungkook menepuk perutnya lega.

V berbinar. " Oh ya kookie! Kookie mau apa waktu musim panas nanti? Kookie bilang kalau kau suka baca buku dongeng kan? Aku punya banyak! Mau main ke rumah?"

Jungkook memekik senang. Ia bahkan bertepuk tangan kecil tetapi setelahnya ia terdiam dan menggembungkan pipinya, " Sekolah Kookie saja belum memberitahu kapan libur, V hyung! Aku sudah bertanya kesana kemari tapi tidak ada yang mau memberitahu kookie!"

Anak lelaki berambut pirang kusam itu tertawa, " Tenang saja Kookie. Tapi Kookie mau main kan? Kalau Kookie mau buku-bukunya−hyung bisa bawakan sebagian. Jadi saat pulang sekolah−Kookie tidak bosan lagi."

Kookie menelengkan kepalanya imut, " Tapi Kookie punya V hyung. Hyung kan selalu bermain dengan Kookie saat pulang sekolah. Selama ada V hyung−Kookie tidak akan bosan."

" Tapi untuk beberapa hari ini−V tidak bisa main dengan Kookie." V merengutkan bibirnya sedih. " V harus pulang kampung."

Jungkook terlihat kaget, " T-tapi tidak akan lama kan hyung!? Kookie janji akan main ke rumah V hyung waktu liburan nanti! V hyung tidak akan lama kan?"

V menggeleng imut dan tersenyum kembali. Menyengir dengan senyum kotaknya. "Tidak! Aku pasti akan kembali untuk Kookie!"

Jungkook yang terlalu lega malah mengacak-acak rambut pirang kusam milik V. Jungkook suka rambut pirang milik V. Tidak ada anak-anak di sekolahnya yang punya rambut seperti itu. Wajah V hyung pun terlihat bukan seperti orang asia yang Jungkook tahu.

Jungkook bahkan beranggapan kalau wajah V itu seperti boneka keramik. Boneka keramik eropa seperti di museum eommanya. Boneka-boneka itu sangat cantik dan tampan. V hyung seperti salah satunya.

" JUNGKOOK!"

Jungkook dan V melihat dari kejauhan. Seorang namja dengan kemeja kasual berlari ke arah mereka. Jungkook berbinar dan V juga sama.

" Kookie harus pulang." V segera berdiri.

Jungkook membuka mulutnya ingin menahan V. V tersenyum, " Jangan takut. Kita bisa bertemu saat musim panas!"

V segera berlari menjauh dan berbelok saat Jin datang. Jin terkejut saat Jungkook berbau seperti daging dan melihat sebuah kotak daging yang habis.

" Eomma lama sekali!" Jungkook memberengut ke arah Jin.

Jin menunjuk kotak daging, " Itu punya siapa?"

" Jungkook makan bersama teman Kookie." Jawab Kookie singkat.

Jin terlihat menggigit bibirnya khawatir tapi setahunya−Jungkook tidak pernah mau makan bersama orang yang tidak ia benar-benar kenal. Teman yang dekat dengannya pun jarang makan bersamanya. Ia hanya mau makan bersama teman yang nyaman bersamanya.

Jin tersenyum singkat dan menggendong anaknya itu. " Kajja! Kita pulang! Maafkan eomma ya...nanti eomma belikan es loli oke?"

Jungkook terlihat menggumam sebentar sebelum mengangguk dan tersenyum, " Oke!"

" Eomma−nanti saat liburan, Jungkook boleh main ke rumah teman tidak? Namanya V dan dia benar-benaaar baik! Dia yang memberi Jungkook daging tadi." Jelas Jungkook lucu.

Jin tersenyum, " Oh ya? Nama yang unik. V−seperti bukan nama orang korea."

Sebelum Jin benar-benar berhenti, ia dapat melihat sedikit gambaran seorang yang berlari di tikungan. Rambutnya enggh...pirang?

Jin tertawa. Siapa anak di korea yang berambut pirang?

Zaman sekarang ada-ada saja. Orang tua mencat rambut anaknya jadi pirang.

Mereka lewat di sekitar taman. Jungkook tidak sengaja melihat pemandangan sebuah pohon rindang yang indah. Mata bulatnya membola.

Itu pohon Willow.

Jungkook membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu lebar Jin. Melirik sedikit−hanya sedikit yang ia ingat dari mimpinya. Semuanya terasa kabur, tapi satu yang pasti−pohon itu perlu bantuannya.

" _Cari aku..."_ Jungkook mengulang kalimat itu sangat lirih dan membenamkan wajahnya makin dalam.

.

.

* * *

.

.

V menatap kedua orang itu dari kejauhan. Ia duduk di atas dahan pohon besar.

Anak kecil itu bergumam selagi ia mengayunkan kakinya, " Dia ingat tidak ya?"

V kecil mengulum bibirnya dan menggidikkan bahu. Ia meloncat dan segera berdiri. Seekor kupu-kupu dengan corak biru koral yang indah lewat di depan matanya. V tersenyum.

" Ya−aku akan pulang."

.

.

.

.

" Hyung itu..." Jimin mengeluh.

Mentang-mentang sejak ia sudah punya anak−ia dengan enaknya meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

Mana pencarian mereka belum selesai dan sekarang ada paket barang datang ke museum. Sudah berapa kali ia bilang pada kurir-kurir itu dan security−kalau ada barang langsung ke gudang penyimpanan.

Nanti mereka akan menyortirnya. Tapi lagi-lagi−barang-barang itu memenuhi kantor mereka. Mereka bilang takut kenapa-kenapa. Masalahnya itu adalah barang antik dan benar-benar berharga.

Tapi Jimin bisa muak juga kalo kantornya jadi seperti gudang barang bekas. Dia tidak bisa bekerja leluasa. Bayangkan Jin ada disini dan melihat ini semua.

Sudah dipastikan ia mulai akan mencak-mencak nyaring kepada semua penghuni museum.

Jimin berusaha untuk tidak menyumpah. Sejak 45 menit yang lalu−kerjaannya hanya membersihkan dan menyortir barang-barang. Ia menghela nafas kesal dan menendang pintu dengan kakinya.

Tangannya penuh kotak-kotak. Mana gudang penyimpanan itu di lantai bawah.

Jimin berjalan secara perlahan tapi pasti. Ia sedikit melirik saat berjalan agar tidak menabrak benda-benda di museum itu.

" Maafkan aku−bagian eropa saat era pertengahan dimana?"

Jimin berhenti saat sebuah suara kecil nan datar mengalun di belakangnya. Ia tidak bisa berbalik karena kotak di tangannya.

" Anu itu..." Jawab Jimin. Ia membetulkan letak kotaknya.

" Kalau kesusahan tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya karena ku tidak faham petanya." Jawab orang itu lagi. Suaranya teredam.

Jimin menggeleng singkat, " Tidak−di bagian sana. Di belakang bagian mesir. Memang agak tertutup di peta karena bagian mesir agak gelap. Maafkan kami."

Tidak ada sahutan dari orang itu dan Jimin harus cepat.

" Terima kasih−" Ucapnya kecil. Ia segera berjalan.

Jimin melirik dan ia melihat seorang namja mungkin−dengan masker hitam dan jaket bergambar kumamon itu berjalan. Telinganya disumpal earphone dan ia menunduk. Rambut hitamnya menyembul.

Entah kenapa Jimin seperti mengenalnya−mata berbentuk segitiga dan kulit putihnya. Ada di lukisan bagian lama.

Jimin menggidikkan bahu. Ia terus berjalan sambil sedikit menggerutu karena berat dan berharganya barang itu supaya tidak hancur.

Sedangkan namja itu terdiam. Ia berbalik sedikit dan menyipit ke arah staff itu.

" Seperti kenalan istri Namjoon" Ucapnya curiga. " Suaranya kecil ternyata. Seperti tikus."

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

* * *

 **Halo minna san!**

 **Ada yang ingat saya dan ff ini?**

 **Gomennasai kalau ini sangat teramat lama sejak comeback BTS wings. Gomennasaiii**

 **Maaf karena saya hilang sangat lama dan ff ini seperti tidak terurus. Hanya saja saya berusaha menyelesaikan misterinya dan endingnya.**

 **Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas di kepala w dan tinggal menunggu ditulis ^^**

 **Gomennasai kalau saya benar-benar ngilang T_T**

 **Ada yang mau nyoba tebak kaitannya?**

 **Oh ya−maaf juga kalau cerita ini banyak flashback dan loncat dari satu zaman ke zaman lain. Berharap untuk sabar membacanya karena setiap paragraf berkaitan satu sama lain dan untuk menyelesasikannya saya membuat setiap part berisi ^^'**

 **Arigatou untuk semua yang sudah fav or follow dengan sabar dan para readers yang review. Juga para siders yang membaca ataupun berkunjung ke ff w− arigatou!**

 **Tunggu kelanjutannya!**

 **Mind to Rnr? Fav and follow?**

 **See ya at next chap!**

 _ **Salam sayang**_

 _ **A.W.J**_


End file.
